Sharingan et souvenirs
by Brume-d'argent
Summary: "Nous courions à pleine vitesse sur les toits lorsqu'une explosion retentit au loin suivit d'un nuage de fumée. Je me rendis compte que l'explosion était proche de l'hôpital. Qu'allait-il faire là-bas? Mon visage se figea quand je compris qu'il y avait Kakashi." (petit extrait de ma fiction) Fiction plutôt longue, pour le bonheur de mes lecteurs je l'espère ;) (kakasaku)
1. Le commencement

Je remercie ma bêta-reader pour ces idées, ces multiples corrections et ses encouragements :D je publierais régulièrement, enfin j'essayerais ^^ bonne lecture !

Dans cette fiction, Kakashi et Sakura ont seulement 5 ans d'écart.

CHAPITRE 1 : le commencement

7h.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Je me levais et me préparais.  
Moi, Sakura Haruno, vivais toujours à Konoha. Naruto était en phase de devenir Hokage, et j'avais enfin compris que Sasuke ne reviendrait plus, de plus mes autres coéquipiers de l'époque avait fait leurs vies à présent. Je vivais ma vie aussi, au rythme des missions et désormais j'avais à mon tour des disciples. Cette année, c'était la deuxième équipe de disciples que je devais former. Kuma, Kimishi, et Aku. Des enfants plein d'ambition et sûrement de beaux avenirs en tant que ninjas. Malgré tout, la nostalgie revenait souvent et je trouvais parfois une ressemblance entre mes disciples et l'équipe 7 d'autrefois. Mais je ne pouvais pas flancher, je devais m'accrocher.

Comme à mon habitude, je passais d'abord par l'hôpital tôt le matin. Je suivais des cas médicaux spéciaux, la plupart du temps c'était des ninjas revenus de missions gravement blessés.  
J'entrais dans l'hôpital et commençais mon inspection des examens médicaux. Il était environ 8h.  
Après avoir examiner 5 cas avec tous des résultats encourageants, je décidais d'aller me prendre un café (le premier de la journée).  
"Tiens, tu es là?"  
Je me retournais et vis Kakashi. Il avait toujours cet air un peu gêné, la main derrière la tête, comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.  
"Oui, je fais une pause.  
\- Il est seulement 8h du matin..  
\- La journée s'annonce longue... Enfin bref, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?"  
Je remarquais que son bras gauche était dans une écharpe.  
"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais?" Lui dis-je un peu taquine. Je savais qu'il était maladroit par moment, même si souvent se n'était rien de grave, il fallait qu'il fasse attention tout de même.  
"Shizune n'a pas le temps de regarder ma blessure, elle m'a dit de venir te voir" me répondit-il. Je soupirais.

Nous étions à présent dans une salle d'auscultation.  
"Alors, comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça?  
\- Une mission banale. Seulement un disciple qui a désormais retenu la leçon, donc sa valait le coup..  
\- Encore une fois..." marmonnais-je.  
" Ne marmonne pas Sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit, et répété plusieurs fois.  
\- D'accord.. Mais fait plus attention la prochaine fois alors"  
Oui, nous nous tutoyons, après tout il n'était plus mon professeur depuis longtemps, et nous étions devenu ami avec le temps, et à force de le soigner j'ai l'impression.  
Après avoir fini son bandage, il me demanda:  
" Ce midi on fait un repas avec les autres jounnin, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas?  
\- Car j'ai du travail moi je te signale, je dois aller voir mes disciples.  
\- Ha oui, moi aussi ^^'  
\- Maintenant je sais ce que tu faisais quand tu arrivais en retard lorsque j'étais ta disciple, tu n'as vraiment pas changé. x)" (rire)  
Après ça, je finis mes visites médicales, et rentrais chez moi. J'attrapais un sandwich que j'avais fait la veille et sorti. Je décidais d'aller m'installer sur le terrain d'entraînement en attendant.

12h30.  
"Yo."  
J'avais à peine croqué dans mon sandwich que je vis Kakashi apparaître devant moi.  
"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps de venir avec nous ce midi car tu voyais tes disciples?  
\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder..."  
Au moment où je dis cela, je vis Kuma arriver en courant vers moi, et au loin on pouvait apercevoir Kimishi et Aku.  
"Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. On se voit plus tard.  
\- Bye" lui répondis-je tout en fourrant mon sandwich à peine entamé dans mon sac.  
"Tu devrais manger si tu t'entraîne.  
\- Plus tard...  
\- C'est toi qui vois." Sur ce, il partit.

" Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre une nouvelle technique, Kuma, je pense que tu vas aimer"  
"Haha, vous allez voir, je deviendrais le meilleur."  
Dans ces moments là, je revoyais Naruto, de la naïveté et surtout de l'ambition.

L'art du camouflage. Après avoir passé l'après midi à leur apprendre cette technique, ils étaient enfin au point.  
"Bien, demain je viendrais à 14h. Je veux que vous veniez avant moi, et que vous vous camoufliez. Celui que je trouve en dernier, remportera un prix que je choisirais."  
Sur ces mots, ils partirent en chahutant.

Je décidais de rentrer chez moi, mais passais d'abord par l'épicerie.  
J'arrivais enfin vers 19h.  
Je posais mes affaires sur la table de la cuisine, dont ma sacoche de kunai presque vide. J'ouvrais légèrement la fenêtre du balcon de ma chambre. L'air était frais. Comme je n'étais pas souvent chez moi à cause des missions, cela sentait le renfermé. Je lâchais un soupir.  
Après avoir rangé les courses, je m'étalais dans mon lit. Tout à coup, j'entendis un léger couinement. Je levais la tête et aperçu une petite souris d'encre noire au bout du lit. En un instant, elle s'était transformée en écriture.  
" Prépares-toi, nous allons au restaurant tous ensemble, nous serons là dans 5 minutes, Saï."  
Je lâchais de nouveau un soupir. Pourquoi fallait qu'ils débarquent maintenant? Au moins, ils avaient fait l'effort de me prévenir.  
Je fonçais vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage.

On frappa à la porte. Iruka était là. En bas de l'escalier qui montait jusqu'à chez moi, je pouvais apercevoir Azuma, Saï, Kakashi et Shikamaru.  
Iruka était un bon ami. Il avait prit soin de moi depuis toujours et je lui étais reconnaissante pour cela.  
"Restes pas plantée là, viens, les autres nous attendent" me dit-il en commençant à descendre l'escalier. A ce moment, je réalisais qu'ils étaient tellement gentils avec moi, ils m'avaient acceptée dès mon passage en tant que jounnin mais surtout lorsque Naruto était de plus en plus absent, c'était comme s'ils avaient prit le relais.  
"Pourquoi je dois venir? Je suis épuisée...  
\- Car sinon il n'y aurait pas de fille intéressante" me lança Iruka pour m'embêter. Tous furent prit d'un fou rire. Je remarquais que Azuma et Kakashi avaient déjà un peu bu. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient proche et aimaient bien faire la fête ensemble.

Arriver au restaurant, je vis qu'il y avait déjà Ino, Chôji, Neiji, et Hinata à table. On s'installa.  
"Toujours à l'heure" dis Neiji.  
"Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur" lui rétorquais-je pour l'embêter. Il rougit et tourna la tête.

La soirée se passa très bien. Beaucoup de rire, de blagues, et de viandes bien sur.  
Ino et Shikamaru partirent les premiers. Saï partit à son tour et Chôji, Neiji et Hinata firent de même. Azuma et Kakashi était toujours là à rire et à discuter.  
"Ces deux là ne vont pas encore rentrée, je te ramène?" me demanda Iruka. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Kakashi se tourna vers nous et dit:  
" C'est sur mon chemin, je la ramène, c'est bon.  
\- Tu es sûr?" lui demandais-je.  
Il me répondit d'un geste de la tête et se leva.  
" À plus tard alors", dis-je à Iruka avec un sourire.

"Ha, ce veinard de Kakashi..." marmonna Iruka.  
"Hein?" demanda Azuma.  
"Laisse tomber, et commande nous un autre saké."

Nous quittions le restaurant et commencions à marcher. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. Kakashi n'avait pas bu tant que ça au final. La lune éclairait très bien même sans les lampadaires. Nous marchions pendant environ 5 minutes, lorsque qu'il me demanda:  
" Tu t'es bien amusée?  
\- Oui, comme toujours.  
\- Tant mieux alors ^^ j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop fatiguée pour tes disciples demain.  
\- C'est plutôt pour tes disciples que je m'inquiète ^^'  
\- Ha oui ^^' "  
Comment faisait-il pour les oublier si facilement ? ^^'  
Nous arrivions devant chez moi.  
" Merci de m'avoir ramener.  
\- Pas de soucis, c'est sur mon chemin..."  
Alors que j'allais lui répondre, je me souvenais qu'il habitait à l'opposer de Konoha. Un moment de silence s'installa.  
"Tu en es sûr?" lui demandais-je pour l'embêter. Il afficha cette mine gêné qu'il avait si souvent. Je ris légèrement.  
Un petit malaise s'installa entre nous.  
"A plus Kakashi" lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Je me retournais et montais l'escalier. Comme une idiote je loupais la première marche à cause de la pénombre. Je trébuchai et tombai à quatre pattes sur l'escalier. J'hésitais à me retourner vers lui, j'étais morte de honte. Lorsque je sentis des mains sur mes hanches qui m'aidaient à me relever.  
"Ça va?" me demanda-t-il.  
J'explosais de rire en voyant sa tête si sérieuse et inquiète.  
"J'en conclut que oui" dit-il avant d'exploser de rire à son tour.  
"Merci pour tout, lui dis-je les joues rouges à force de rire, à plus tard et bonne route." ^^

Le lendemain matin, la routine s'installa de nouveau. J'étais en direction de l'hôpital lorsque quelqu'un m'appela. Je me retournai et vis Iruka.  
"Tu vas à l'hôpital?  
\- Oui, pourquoi?  
\- Je vais prendre des nouvelles d'un ami qui est hospitalisé, je peux t'accompagner?  
\- Pas de soucis."  
Sur le chemin il me demanda si je pouvais ausculter l'homme à qui il allait rendre visite. J'acceptais bien évidemment.

"Bien, tout m'a l'air parfait, vous allez vous rétablir rapidement" annonçais-je au patient.  
"Merci pour tout Sakura" me remercia Iruka.  
"Avec plaisir. ^^  
nous sortîmes de la chambre.  
\- Tu as le temps de venir déjeuner ce midi?"  
J'allais répondre que oui, mais Kakashi qui venait d'arriver m'interrompit:  
" Elle a déjà prévu de déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui.  
\- Et pourquoi cela?" lui demandais-je.  
"Car hier tu avais déjà refusé, alors tu me le dois bien aujourd'hui." ;p  
C'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas refuser.  
" Très bien, comme sa vous venez tous les deux avec moi aujourd'hui" continua Iruka.

Nous continuâmes a discuter quelques minutes mais Iruka devait partir.  
"Bien, maintenant, il faut que je regarde comment va ton bras" lui dis-je. Il fit une tête dégoûtée, comme si il pensait que j'allais oublier.

"On dirai que ça cicatrise bien, ce n'était pas grand chose après tout, je te refais un bandage, tu pourras l'enlever demain ^^  
\- Merci beaucoup Sakura." Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.  
" Quelque chose ne va pas?  
\- Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas" me répondit-il peu sûr de lui, comme si il hésitait à m'en parler. Après tout, je n'allais pas le forcer.

12h10.  
Maintenant que c'était dit, je ne pouvais plus refuser leur invitation, malgré le fait qu'il me restais beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui.  
J'arrivais enfin devant le petit resto où nous avions rdv ce midi. J'entrais et vis Iruka et Kakashi qui étaient déjà là.  
"On a commandé pour toi, tu auras la surprise" me dit Iruka.  
Oula, je craignait le pire.  
"Et voilà pour vous, dit le serveur en présentant nos plats, deux plats traditionnels, et un-  
\- Un plat surprise, tu sauras ce que c'est quand tu goûteras" interrompit Iruka.  
"Bon appétit!"  
J'attrapais un morceau de viande qui avait l'air d'être du bœuf: piment! Je sursautais et devenais toute rouge. Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
"Tiens, prends de l'eau" me dit Kakashi en me tendant un verre.  
Le piquant s'intensifia. Ils RIRENT de plus belle.  
Après avoir engloutit plusieurs tranches de pain, je pris une grande inspiration.  
" C'était vraiment pas drôle," leur dis-je faisant mine de bouder.  
"Haha, si justement, tu es si naïve, me dis Iruka.  
\- Je ne suis pas naïve, je vous faisait confiance, c'est différent!  
\- Aller, boude pas, tu auras le droit de te venger" XD

Je commandais un autre plat bien évidemment, et nous continuâmes de manger en rigolant.  
14h était presque là, je devais partir.  
"Bon, je dois partir, merci pour tout, sauf pour le plat épicé, mais je me vengerais promis." ;p  
Sur ces mots, je partis.

J'arrivais sur le terrain d'entraînement et commençais à chercher mes disciples. Ils avaient bien retenu la leçon d'hier et s'étaient plutôt bien camouflés.  
L'après midi passa rapidement. Je leur appris certaines choses complémentaires et finis par rentrer chez moi vers 18h. Sur le chemin, je décidais de faire un détour. Un peu plus vers le sud de Konoha il y avait un parc, j'aimais y passer du temps, et la nuit il devenait magnifique.  
Je passais environ une heure plantée dans l'herbe à observer le ciel.  
Puis je rentrais finalement chez moi.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup, peut être à cause de l'orage.


	2. Le passé nous rattrape toujours

CHAPITRE 2 : le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper.

Le lendemain.  
J'avais une mission dont j'avais reçu l'ordre dans la nuit par le biais d'un oiseau messager. Je préparais mes affaires et partais au point de rdv.  
J'aperçus Kakashi au loin. Il venait lui aussi pour cette mission?  
"Yo. Tu es prête?  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi.  
\- Ça te gêne?  
\- Non, pas du tout. ^^  
\- Bien, alors allons-y. ^^  
\- Il n'y a que nous?  
\- On va rejoindre les autres sur place."  
Nous partîmes. Sur le chemin il m'expliqua le but de la mission: nous devions rejoindre des ninjas de Konoha qui avaient repéré une présence suspecte dans la forêt. Nous volâmes d'arbres en arbres pendant 3h environ.  
"Je les sens, dis je à Kakashi, ils sont tout près."  
Je tournais la tête et les apercevais au sol. On sauta à terre et alla jusqu'à eux.  
" Bonjour, vous êtes les ninjas envoyés?  
\- Oui, affirma Kakashi.  
\- C'est ici que nous avons sentit la présence, elle s'est dissipée mais nous pensons qu'elle est toujours là."  
A cet instant, on entendit un énorme craquement qui provenait d'en haut des arbres. Tous le monde se tînt sur ses gardes. Un arbre immense tomba, nous arrivâmes à l'esquiver, mais un autre tomba juste derrière. Kakashi et moi arrivâmes à sauter plus haut, mais lorsque nous réussîmes à voir les autres, ils étaient à terre. Je regardais Kakashi et compris qu'il était d'accord pour que nous allions les voir.  
Arriver auprès d'eux, je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés à cause de l'arbre mais que quelqu'un les avaient attaqués. Je n'eus pas le temps de le dire à Kakashi qu'une lame me transperça par derrière.  
J'étais à présent face à Kakashi, toujours la lame qui me transperçait de part en part.  
" Kaka...shi." J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer son nom que mes jambes vacillèrent. La lame se retira et j'aperçus Kakashi foncer derrière moi, j'entendis des éclats de lames, Kakashi avait attaqué notre ennemi.

J'étais maintenant à genoux, occupée de compresser ma blessure. Un organe était touché, je n'arrivais pas à savoir lequel, j'étais tellement confuse. Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir comme sa?  
Kakashi hurla mon prénom. Je levais la tête et vis un autre arbre qui commençait a tomber dans ma direction.  
Kakashi se jeta sur moi, mais il était trop tard, nous ne pouvions l'éviter. J'aperçus un creux dans l'arbre. L'arbre nous tomba dessus, nous étions tout juste à l'emplacement de la cavité. Après le grand fracas, un silence de mort régna. J'étais désormais en boule contre Kakashi. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était légèrement essoufflé. Qui nous avait attaqué?  
Peu importait, ma blessure était grave.  
"Sakura... Je t'en prie, respire..."  
J'avais la respiration haletante et qui s'accélérait. La douleur s'était intensifiée.  
" Accroches-toi...  
\- Kakashi...  
\- Oui, je sais..."  
Je me crispais, j'avais vraiment mal, il fallait que je me calme.  
"Calmes toi..."  
Il me sera doucement contre lui. Étonnamment, ce geste me calma réellement. Maintenant, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre les secours. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de sortir de là, si notre ennemi était toujours a proximité, Kakashi ne pourrait pas l'affronter seul de nouveau.

Le temps passait mais toujours rien. Cela devait faire une heure environ.  
"Sakura, il faut que tu te soignes, me dit il.  
\- Je suis beaucoup trop faible...  
\- Je vais t'aider."  
Il joignit sa main à la mienne et les posa sur ma blessure. La chaleur de sa main me fit tellement de bien. Il commença à diffuser son chakra. J'arrivais enfin à me soigner.  
Après quelques minutes, j'avais enfin réussi à contenir l'hémorragie.  
On patienta encore deux heures, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

"Sakura ! Kakashi !" Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi de la cavité de bois.  
Un énorme bruit retentit et on pu enfin apercevoir la lumière du jour.  
"Iruka! Sors la de là, elle a besoin d'être soignée en urgence!  
\- Aide là à sortir," répondit Iruka.  
Kakashi me hissa jusqu'en haut de la paroi, Iruka réussit à m'attraper.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous étions enfin de retour à Konoha.  
Ma blessure avait été nettoyé, et j'étais désormais à l'hôpital.  
Ils m'avaient donnés des calmants. Je sentais la présence de Kakashi. Il était assit, silencieux, à côté du lit.

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
J'aurai dû la protéger. Quand va-t-elle se réveiller? Va-t-elle pouvoir continuer d'être un ninja?  
Je me sentais perdu, et je culpabilisais. J'avais besoin d'elle.  
"Kakashi, me dit Iruka qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, tu devrais aller prendre l'air, sa fait 3 heures que tu n'as pas bouger. Je te préviendrais si elle se réveille..."  
J'acquiesçais simplement et sortis de la pièce.  
Je partais de l'hôpital et me dirigeais vers un coin calme.

J'étais à présent assis sur un banc dans une ruelle un peu éloignée du centre ville. Courbé, la tête entre mes mains, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir clairement. Je ne cessais plus de revoir cette scène dans ma tête, le moment où la lame la transperçait. C'était une telle torture de savoir que je n'avais pas pu la protéger.  
Je décidais finalement de retourner à l'hôpital.  
J'arrivais devant la chambre où était hospitalisée Sakura et sentis deux présences à l'intérieur. J'ouvrais la porte et vis Iruka et Tsunade.  
"Bien, je te cherchais Kakashi. Il faudrait que tu me fasse ton rapport, me dit Tsunade.  
\- D'accord."  
J'entrais dans la pièce et m'asseyais sur la chaise auprès du lit.  
"Que s'est-il réellement passé Kakashi? Qui vous a attaqué? m'interrogea Iruka.  
\- C'est Sasuke."

Je levais les yeux vers eux et vit la surprise et l'horreur sur leur visage.  
Je continuais:  
" Sakura ne doit pas savoir.  
\- Bien, je vais faire le nécessaire et j'essayerais d'en savoir plus. Il faudrait que tu me fasses parvenir les moindres détails de cette mission" me dit Tsunade avant de sortir.

J'étais toujours assis, l'air sombre. Une sorte de tension s'était installée dans le calme.  
"Rentre chez toi, me dit Iruka d'un ton ferme et sec, tu dois te reposer."  
Il partit sur ces mots. Je savais que ce qui allait arriver serait bientôt là, et cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Je n'étais pas rentré chez moi. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni le courage.  
Je posais ma tête sur le rebord du lit et m'assoupis.

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
Je sursautais dans le lit. J'avais fait un cauchemar. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui m'entourait.  
Lorsque je tournais la tête, j'aperçus Kakashi à ma gauche. Il avait sa tête dans ces bras posés sur le lit, il dormait l'air paisible. Ces cheveux argentés brillaient avec le reflet du peu de soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux.  
Après quelques minutes, Kakashi se réveilla.  
"Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?  
\- Non, à l'instant...  
\- Comment te sens-tu?  
\- Ma blessure me fait mal mais c'est supportable, et toi tu n'as rien?  
\- Non, je vais bien" ^^  
Je devinais un sourire sous son masque. C'était tellement agréable de savoir qu'il allait bien.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Tsunade apparue.  
"Tu es déjà réveillée? Comment te sens-tu?  
\- Je pense que ça va...  
\- Bien, il faut que tu te reposes, Kakashi je peux te parler?" Il acquiesça, me jeta un regard comme pour me rassurer et partit.  
J'aurais aimé avoir plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé, mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée.

Le lendemain.  
La veille, Kakashi était revenu me voir le soir après avoir fini sa réunion avec Tsunade. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je n'avais pas chercher à en savoir plus.  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Une infirmière était passée très tôt le matin, mais depuis ça, plus personne. Je n'aimais pas le sentiment de vide dans la pièce, il fallait que je sorte d'ici même s IL m'était interdit de me lever.  
Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Cette position tirait sur ma blessure. Serrant les dents et les poings, je tentais de me lever. J'arrivais à m'appuyer sur ma jambe droite. Je voulus faire un pas mais au même moment quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui avait ouvert la porte que je me sentais déjà tomber.  
La personne me rattrapa de justesse. J'étais à présent dans les bras de quelqu'un, comme une idiote. Ma blessure me faisait vraiment mal. Un petit gémissement de douleur sortit de ma bouche. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux.  
L'étreinte qui me retenait se resserra délicatement. Je sentis mes joues rougir.  
"Sakura, tu n'as pas le droit de bouger..."  
Je reconnaissais cette voix. J'ouvrais les yeux et les levais vers son visage.  
"Kakashi...  
\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, et je vois que tu ne changeras donc jamais."  
Il esquissa un léger rire. Il m'aida à me recoucher.  
"Je n'aime pas être ici à ne rien faire...  
\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, je me suis dit que tu t'ennuyais toute seule." ^^  
Je lui souris. Puis je repris un air sérieux.  
"Kakashi, je peux te poser une question?"  
Il compris que j'étais sérieuse et pris un air un peu plus grave.  
"Bien sûr.  
\- Est ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as dit a Tsunade pour ton rapport de mission?"  
Je vis sur son visage un air que j'avais déjà vu avant. Il était inquiet, et ce qui c'était passé était grave. Il ne répondit pas.  
"Kakashi?" lui dis je pour le sortir du silence.  
"C'est un rapport confidentiel.  
\- Alors quoi? C'est juste confidentiel? J'étais présente lors de cette mission, nous avons perdu des ninjas, j'ai était attaquer et sérieusement blessée, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé..."  
Il ne répondit pas. Je serrais les poings.  
"Tu me fais si peu confiance alors?..  
\- Ce n'est pas ça...  
\- Alors c'est quoi?!  
\- C'est pour ta sécurité!" me cria-t-il en se levant de la chaise.  
Nous n'avions jamais hausser la voix comme ça auparavant. J'avais les larmes qui montaient. Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire.  
"Excuses moi Sakura..."  
Il se retourna et parti.  
J'avais besoin de savoir. Qu'est ce qui était grave au point que Kakashi me cache la vérité?  
Troublée, je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette dispute. J'avais le cœur serré.

16h15  
La journée passa lentement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passer ce matin. Il fallait vraiment que je sache. Je retentais de me lever, attrapai mes vêtements de civil et sortis de la chambre. Je quittais l'hôpital et rentrais chez moi.  
Ma blessure avait saignée à cause des mouvements que j'avais fait. J'attrapai de quoi faire un pansement propre, et refis mon bandage. Je mis des vêtements propres, et décidais d'aller voir Tsunade.

En ville, j'évitais les grands axes pour éviter que quelqu'un que je connaisse ne me remarque. J'arrivais enfin devant le bâtiment. Je rentrais et me dirigeais vers le bureau du Hokage. Je longeais le couloir qui y menait. J'allais enfin savoir la vérité.

Je frappais et entrais.  
"Sakura! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer!  
\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Kakashi ne me dit pas la vérité sur ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de notre dernière mission, alors je veux l'entendre de votre bouche."  
Elle me fixa quelques secondes puis fit un signe d'affirmation.  
"Tu es sûre de vouloir la vérité?  
\- Oui."  
Vu son air, cela ne présager rien de bien.

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
J'avais enfin fini avec mes disciples pour aujourd'hui, et décidais donc de trouver un coin tranquille pour lire. Je marchais quand tout à coup j'entendis une voix familière qui m'appelait derrière. Je me tournais et vis Iruka. Il me courait après. De quoi avait-il encore besoin?  
"Kakashi! C'est Sakura! Elle est introuvable! me dit-il arrivé près de moi.  
\- Comment ça?!  
\- Elle a quittée l'hôpital, personne ne l'a vu!"  
Je savais qu'elle était tenace mais quitter l'hôpital dans son état n'était pas raisonnable.  
"Allons voir le Hokage."

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
"Nous savons qui vous a attaqué. Kakashi l'a clairement identifié.  
\- Qui est-ce?"  
Je vis dans son attitude qu'elle hésita un moment.  
"Bien, tu finiras par le savoir de toutes façons, marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre, c'était Sasuke."

Non... Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas vrai... C'est impossible... J'eus un énorme poids au cœur. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit?  
"Sakura, sa va?  
\- Quoi?..." dis je en m'effondrant.  
Ma blessure avait du re saigner durant le trajet. En plus de la perte de sang, et de la fatigue, il ne manqué plus que ça.


	3. Décision

CHAPITRE 3:

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
Je savais que malgré la vitesse à laquelle je courais, c'était sûrement déjà trop tard. Elle ne devait pas savoir la vérité. Elle ne devait pas savoir que c'était lui, qu'il était revenu, elle ne le supporterait pas.  
J'arrivais enfin au bâtiment. Je rentrais comme une furie et couru dans le couloir. Je vis Shizune courir vers le bureau de l'autre côté du couloir.  
"Kakashi! Elle est ici!" me cria-t-elle avant d'entrée en trombe dans le bureau.  
Je la suivais. J'entrais et vis Sakura au sol.  
"Elle a simplement fait un malaise, elle n'aurait pas du quitter l'hôpital" me dit Tsunade.  
"Que lui avez vous dit?!  
\- Simplement la vérité. Elle aurait fini par le savoir."  
Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle allait chercher à le revoir, enquêter, et tout un lot de choses avec cela qu'elle ne devrait surtout pas faire.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Je décidais de rester à ces côtes. Je devais impérativement lui parler à son réveil, la raisonner même si cela paraissait impossible, même si elle n'allait pas m'écouter, je devais lui parler.

Le lendemain, 8h environ.  
(Point de vue de Sakura)  
Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital. Je vis Kakashi s'approcher de moi.  
"Sakura, comment te sens-tu?"  
Je me rappelais les paroles de Tsunade. Ce n'était pas possible.  
"Non... C'est impossible. Kakashi dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Que tu t'es trompé, que ce n'est pas lui que tu as vu!" lui dis je en m'asseyant dans le lit avec les larmes aux yeux.  
Il s'approcha et me prit dans ces bras.  
J'avais attrapée sa veste et la serrais avec mes poings. J'avais envie de hurler, de partir de cette pièce.  
"Calmes toi, respire...  
\- Non... Je n'y arrive plus." Je relevais la tête vers lui.  
Je m'étouffais réellement, je manquais d'air. Je commençais à suffoquer.  
"Sakura !" cria-t-il.  
Il m'aida à m'allonger.  
"Une infirmière !"  
Je suffoquais, mes poumons me faisait terriblement mal. Il mit ces mains délicatement sur mes joues et me regarda dans les yeux.  
"Ça va, regarde moi, tu es en sécurité, calmes toi..."  
Ces mots étaient tellement apaisant mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'attrapais ses poignets les serait de plus en plus fort à mesure que ma panique augmentait.  
Une infirmière entra en courant.  
"Que ce passe-t-il?  
\- Elle n'arrive plus à respirer !"  
\- Mettez la sur le côté, puis rallongez la."  
Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Mes poumons me faisait moins mal. Lorsqu'il me rallongea sur le dos, je réussi à prendre une grande bouffée d'air.  
Il reprit mon visage entre ces mains. Elles étaient tellement douces. L'infirmière m'injecta ce que je supposais être un calmant. Je pleurais. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que Sasuke nous avait attaqués.  
Il s'essaya sur la chaise à côté du lit et me pris la main. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre l'infirmière dire que c'était une crise d'angoisse que je m'endormais.

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Tsunade lui dise la vérité? Ce que j'avais pressentit arriva, et le pire était à venir.  
Il fallait que je parle à Tsunade pour trouver une solution. Je n'allais pas rester là à la regarder se faire du mal.

Je restais à l'hôpital jusqu'à midi puis alla manger.  
Je croisais Azuma et décidais d'aller manger avec lui.  
"Alors, comment va Sakura?  
\- Elle connaît la vérité.  
\- Et que vas-tu faire?  
\- Je n'en sais rien...  
\- Tu vas te fourré dans une de ces histoire...  
\- Si c'est le seul moyen de la protéger..."  
Nous continuâmes de manger et j'allais ensuite au bureau du Hokage.

"Tiens, Shizune, Tsunade est là?  
\- Non, elle est en réunion, et je pense qu'elle va durer un moment, tu ferais mieux de repasser..."  
Je devais lui parler de toute urgence, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je la remerciais et retournais à l'hôpital.

Je croisais une infirmière qui sortait de la chambre où était Sakura.  
"Tiens c'est vous. Sakura va beaucoup mieux, elle peut sortir dès ce soir à condition que quelqu'un la prenne en charge jusqu'à chez elle et surveille son état physique. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se surmène.  
\- Très bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle alors."  
J'entrais dans la chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je l'approchait et m'asseyais sur la chaise. Plus je la regardais, plus je me disais qu'il fallait que je l'empêche de partir à la recherche des réponses qu'elle désirait. Je devais la protéger, même si pour cela elle devait me détester.

Elle se réveilla en fin d'après midi. Je lui expliquais qu'elle pouvait rentrée et que je la ramènerais. Elle prépara ces affaires et nous partîmes vers 19h après la visite de l'infirmière.

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
On marchait jusque chez moi, nous n'étions plus très loin. Il portait mon sac. Le soleil couchant était magnifique.  
Il m'aida à monter l'escalier qui montait jusqu'à ma porte. Je rentrais enfin chez moi. Il posa mon sac dans la cuisine.  
"Sakura...  
\- Oui?  
\- J'aimerais te parler de Sasuke..."  
Je savais très bien de quoi voulait il parler.  
"Tu sais déjà que je ne changerais pas d'avis...  
\- Je sais..."  
Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir m'empêcher de revoir Sasuke, de chercher des réponses, de connaître la vérité?  
Il était là, devant moi, à peine à deux mètres mais j'avais l'impression que la distance qui nous séparait était immense. J'aurai aimée ne jamais avoir était à cette mission.  
"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité?  
\- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.  
\- Et me mentir, tu ne pensais pas que ça allait me faire du mal?!" J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais à bout de nerf, si fatiguée.  
"Si, mais si pour te protéger tu dois me détester, alors c'est d'accord. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien...  
\- Kakashi..."  
Il me prit dans ces bras.  
"Tu n'as pas le droit... C'est injuste, c'est de la triche...  
\- Je ne triche pas, je suis sincère."  
Il resserra son étreinte. Je fermais les yeux. C'était tellement agréable, je me sentais si bien dans ces bras.  
Mais j'avais besoin de connaître la vérité, à tout prix.  
Je fis un pas de recul.

"Non. J'ai besoin de réponses. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis...  
\- Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, tu continue de vouloir le voir, de vouloir le ramener à Konoha?!  
\- Oui! Avant son départ, je savais très bien qu'il était là sans l'être vraiment, mais on a grandi ensemble, on a vécu des choses et pour cela je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner, j'ai besoin de lui, et il a besoin de moi, il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide!  
\- Et donc tu mettrais ta vie en danger pour essayer de sauver la sienne?..."  
Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.  
"Oui...  
\- Tu l'aimes encore alors?...  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
\- ...car je ferais pareil pour toi."  
Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mon visage. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il fallait que je mette ma vie en danger pour entendre ça? Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant.  
"Sors d'ici." J'étais tellement en colère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.  
"Sakura...  
\- Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis... Alors vas t'en, sinon tu souffriras. Il y a déjà trop eu de blessés dans cette histoire."  
Un silence s'installa entre nous.  
"N'y va pas. Je t'en empêcherais par tous les moyens, même si il faut que je t'attaches...  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui.  
\- ...alors pardonnes moi."  
Je m'approchais de lui d'un geste vif, et plantais une seringue de somnifère dans la cuisse. Je vis une grimace de surprise sur son visage.  
Il s'effondra.  
"Sakura! Non..."  
J'avais mon visage au dessus du sien, et mes larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Une larme s'échappa aussi de son œil. Je lui caressais la joue par dessus son masque. Il dormait à présent.  
"Pardonnes moi..."  
J'attrapais une sacoche de kunais pleine et une longue cape, jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Kakashi et partis.

Je pris un chemin secret pour sortir de Konoha. Je devais me dépêcher, je savais qu'au matin des troupes seraient à ma poursuite. Je commençais par retourner sur le lieu de l'attaque. Ma blessure me faisait de nouveau mal. Je serrais les dents et continuais ma route.

Après plusieurs heures, je fis une pause. Je n'étais plus très loin du lieu où s'était passer l'attaque.  
Je pris ma gourde et bu. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me tournais et vis un enfant, je ne lui donnais pas plus de 6 ans.  
"Que fais-tu ici?  
\- Je me suis perdu..." Je m'approchais de lui et m'accroupis face à lui.  
"Je vais t'aider, où habites-tu?"  
Il fit un sourire qui me glaça le sang.  
"Toujours aussi naïve alors?" me dit il en ricanant. Je fis un pas de recul lorsqu'un nuage de fumée apparut.  
Une invocation? Impossible, je l'aurais sentit. Une transformation? Oui, c'était exact.  
Il apparut sous mes yeux ébahit. Sasuke. Il était là. Après toutes ces années à le tracer en vain, c'était lui qui était venu à moi si facilement.

Il me fixa pendant un moment. Ces pupilles étaient activées, il me terrifiais.  
"Après tout, tu es revenue. Je le savais, tu reviens toujours. Tu n'abandonne jamais, mais ce n'est pas une qualité chez toi. Abandonne Sakura, tu es faible, et tu le sais."  
Je serrais les dents, maintenant que j'étais là, je n'allais sûrement pas faire demi-tour.  
Le jour commençais à se lever. C'était plutôt mauvais signe car si nous devions en arriver à combattre, je ne pourrais pas me cacher.  
"Non, jamais." marmonnais-je.  
Je fonçais vers lui, attrapais un kunai pendant ma course. Je portais un premier coup vers son visage. Il esquiva. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. De toutes façons, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas.  
Je continuais de lui donner des coups, il les esquiva tous, l'un après l'autre. 


	4. Compromis

CHAPITRE 4:

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
J'entendis un bruit. Il se répétait. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.  
J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.  
"Sakura, ouvres moi!"  
Sakura... Je me redressais d'un coup et me précipitais vers la porte. Iruka était là, il avait l'air surpris.  
"Kakashi? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Où est Sakura?  
\- Elle..." Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur s'emballait. Iruka compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après lui avoir vaguement expliquer se qu'il s'était passer, nous foncions vers le bureau du Hokage. Il fallait envoyer une équipe immédiatement.

Tsunade avait vite comprit la situation. Elle chargea Iruka de diriger la mission. L'équipe se composait seulement de Iruka, Saï et moi. Effectif réduit mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre plus de risque.  
Nous étions à présent devant la porte principale du village.  
J'invoquais les 7 chiens ninjas.  
"Pakkun, Sakura s'est enfuit, retrouvez-la!  
\- Bien!"  
Ils partirent avant nous. Ils allaient être bien utile pour les recherches. Je proposais que l'on commence par le lieu de l'attaque. Nous partîmes donc à pleine vitesse.

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
J'avais presque épuisé mon stock de kunais.  
"Que cherches-tu à la fin?  
\- Je cherche des réponses. Je veux mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, mais je n'y arrive pas."  
Il fit un bond et se positionna devant moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je savais que j'allais bientôt perdre tous mes moyens si cela continuait.  
"Quelles sont tes questions?"  
Quel était son plan? Il n'allait sûrement pas répondre à mes questions comme ça. Il cachait quelque chose. Il avait beau être partit et avoir changer, certaines choses ne changent jamais.  
"Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu?  
\- Il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus marche arrière, mais tu connaissais déjà la réponse, alors pourquoi me demander?  
\- J'avais besoin de t'entendre le dire...  
\- C'est tout?  
\- Non... Pourquoi m'as tu attaqué l'autre jour? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas achever, 3 cm plus haut et s'en était fini de moi, tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi?"  
Son regard me glaçait le sang, mes mains tremblaient.  
"Ce ne serait pas drôle si tu ne me courait plus après" me lança-t-il.  
Alors c'était juste ça? Il jouait avec moi, avec mon endurance à encaisser. Il s'amusait simplement de ma naïveté.

Je sentis 3 personnes avec de puissants chakras qui s'approchaient. Alors ils m'avaient déjà rattraper? J'étais aussi lente que ça, si faible?  
Sasuke me saisit à la gorge. Il m'étranglait. J'attrapais ces poignets et tentais de me libérée mais en vain. Le sentiment d'impuissance que j'avais toujours ressentit au fond de moi refit surface. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. "Ces pupilles si rouge" pensais-je.  
"Tu es faible." Ces mots m'achevait intérieurement.  
"Tue moi."  
Il était surpris.  
"Quoi?  
\- Oui, je veux que se soit toi. Tue moi." Il ne bougea pas et continuait de me regarder dans les yeux.  
"Tue moi!  
\- Non.  
\- Alors toi aussi tu es faible."  
Il fronça les sourcils et me projetait contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je n'avais rien de grave mais ma blessure me faisait sérieusement mal. Elle re saignait.  
Je me relevais et me tournais vers lui. Il s'approchait de moi. Arrivé devant moi, il ne dit rien.  
"Le seul faible ici, c'est toi. Tu as abandonner la seule famille qui te resté pour ta vengeance. Le seul idiot ici, c'est toi!"  
Il s'approchait encore plus de moi. Je saisis un kunai.  
"Que crois-tu faire avec ça?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour toi" lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.  
Je me plantais la lame dans l'abdomen. Il eu la réaction que j'espérais: il se précipita vers moi, et me rattrapa.  
"Tu vois, c'est toi le faible..."  
Je crachais du sang. J'aurais dû viser un peu plus haut, ça aurait fait moins de dégât.  
Il fit quelque chose d'étonnant: il me soigna. Son chakra était puissant et ma blessure arrêta de saigner rapidement.  
Je le regardais. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité je pouvais revoir le regard du Sasuke que j'avais connu, celui inquiet pour ceux qu'il aime.  
"Sasuke, rentre avec moi...  
\- J'ai déjà fait assez de mal autour de moi.  
\- Alors arrête de continuer de m'en faire et rentre. Ta place est parmi nous...  
\- Je n'ai plus ma place nul part..."  
Les 3 présences se rapprochaient rapidement. Ils serait bientôt là, je n'avais plus que quelques secondes.  
Il tournait la tête en direction des chakras qui se rapprochaient.  
"Pardonnes moi Sakura..."  
Il me posa doucement au sol, et partit. Je n'arrivais plus à me lever. Je ne sentis plus sa présence, il était partit.  
Je regardais le ciel, il était bleu. Quelques nuages était là. Ce temps me rappelait nos jours heureux avec lui et Naruto. La nostalgie m'envahit et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.  
"Sakura!"  
Je tournais la tête et vis Kakashi courir vers moi. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi.  
"Donne moi ta main, je vais t'aider à te soigner!  
\- Non, je dois le suivre...  
\- Arrête Sakura, tu es gravement blessée cette fois." Je tentais de me lever. Kakashi me pris dans ces bras, je n'avais pas la force de me débattre et me laisser faire.  
"On rentre."  
Je regardais une dernière fois dans la direction de Sasuke, même si désormais il était déjà loin.

Nous étions rentrés au village 2 jours plus tôt. J'étais toujours à l'hôpital. Et Kakashi n'était pas venu me parler. Une infirmière m'avait dit qu'il venait seulement prendre des nouvelles lorsque je dormais.  
Il était environ 14h.  
Iruka me rendit visite. Il m'expliquait qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kakashi, qu'il avait prit quelques jours de congés que Tsunade les lui avait accordé.  
Je m'en voulais tellement, mais j'avais envie de lui parler, de le voir. Il me manquais.  
Iruka me promit d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Après qu'Iruka soit partit je me rendormis. Je me réveillais vers 19h. Une infirmière m'avait aidée à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant pour que je puisse regarder par la fenêtre. J'apercevais les derniers rayons du soleil, c'était vraiment beau.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
"Oui?"  
La porte s'ouvrit et Kakashi apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'eus un pincement au cœur.  
"Entre..."  
Il rentra et referma derrière lui.  
"Comment te sens-tu?  
\- Ça va..."  
"Un mensonge de plus" pensais-je.  
Je sentais clairement un malaise entre nous, une tension pesante dans la pièce.  
"Kakashi, pardonnes moi..."  
Il me regardais. Je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras.  
"Je te pardonnes mais j'aimerais poser une condition...  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Arrête de le chercher."  
Il me posait un ultimatum? Il me demandais indirectement de choisir entre lui et Sasuke.  
Je baissais la tête.  
"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande de faire?... Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas? Pourquoi tu veux m'en empêcher?  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai trop besoin de toi..."  
Quoi? Je rêvais. J'étais tellement surprise. Que faisait-il? Une déclaration? Non, impossible.  
Il s'approcha de moi. Il me pris dans ces bras, me porta jusqu'au lit et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le rebord. Il était face à moi, accroupis, et avait mis ces mains de chaque côté de moi. Je ne disais rien, je n'arrivais plus à parler.  
"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de toi Sakura. Laisse moi te protéger."  
Je rougis. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, à parler. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris de le serrer dans mes bras. Il me serrais délicatement. A chaque fois qu'il me tenait comme ça, je rêvais que cela dure une éternité. Je fermais les yeux, et fourra ma tête dans sa veste. Je sentais sa chaleur, elle m'apaisait.  
Cela dura un moment, peut-être même quelques minutes. Puis je me reculais. Il me tenait la main.  
"J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir..."  
Oui, je voulais sincèrement être à ces côtés, qu'il me protège, mais après tout ces efforts, je ne pouvais pas abandonner sur un simple coup de tête. Je devais d'abord y réfléchir.  
"D'accord." Il se leva, lâcha ma main et partit.  
Pendant un instant, j'eu une hésitation: le rappeler, lui dire que j'avais changer d'avis, que je n'avais pas besoin de temps et que j'acceptais sa condition pour enfin me retrouver dans ces bras à nouveau. Mais je ne dis rien. Je restais plantée là, les joues encore rouges.  
Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Renoncer à Sasuke? Ou renoncer à Kakashi? Je ne pouvais pas choisir! J'étais vraiment en colère.

Le lendemain la journée passa vite. Je pouvais enfin quitter l'hôpital. J'étais autorisée à sortir seule donc je partis vers 16h.  
Je rentrais chez moi, et ouvrais la fenêtre du balcon de ma chambre comme à mon habitude. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit et observais le ciel. La journée était belle, avec du soleil. Je décidais de ne pas rester plantée là et d'aller au parc pour prendre l'air.

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
Je décidais de retourner la voir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle allait avoir besoin pour prendre sa décision mais je désirais quand même la voir.  
Je passais à l'hôpital et on m'annonça qu'elle était déjà partit. Je passais donc chez elle mais ne la trouvais pas. Où pouvais-t-elle bien être? Je me baladais donc dans les alentours. J'arrivais dans un parc. Tout était calme. C'est là que je l'aperçu. Elle était assise dans l'herbe et observait le ciel. D'habitude, elle avait l'air si paisible, heureuse, mais cette fois, je ne vis qu'un visage fatigué, et rongé pas l'inquiétude. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme cela.  
J'hésitais à m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas la forcée à prendre sa décision.

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
Je réfléchissais. Je n'arrivais pas à peser le pour et le contre. Je me disais que Kakashi avait toujours était là pour moi au final. Je tournais la tête et le vis. Il était figé et me regardais. Je rougis. Il s'approchait. Arriver à ma hauteur il me tendit la main:  
"Je vais t'aider."  
Il m'aida à me relever. Quand il était avec moi, je n'hésitais plus. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Pas lui. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire par contre.  
On marchait jusqu'à chez moi. On ne disait rien mais c'était suffisant d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. On arrivait chez moi.  
"Reposes toi...  
\- Oui'' ^^  
Il se retourna et fit mine de partir. Je lui attrapais la manche.  
"Merci... De m'avoir ramener."  
Un pouvait entendre les grillons chanter. L'air était doux. Le soleil était chaud. Tout était parfait.  
"J'ai réfléchi...  
\- Hum?  
\- J'accepte ta condition, mais je veux aussi en poser une.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui... J'abandonne toute poursuite contre Sasuke mais je veux avoir toutes les informations le concernant. Dès qu'il y en aura une nouvelle, je devrais être au courant."  
Il n'eus pas de réaction.  
"Je pense que c'est un bon compromis" finit-il par dire. Je devinais un grand sourire sous son masque. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ces bras.  
"Content que tu ailles bien."  
J'étais enfin prête à aller de l'avant et enfin tirer un trait sur ce passé qui me terrifiait. Je n'abandonnais pas totalement, mais je tournais en quelque sorte la page. Il m'avait sortit de là, de cette emprise que Sasuke avait sur moi et dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser. Il l'avait en quelque sorte remplacer. Je pouvais enfin m'accrocher à quelqu'un qui voulait de moi, et qui ne voulait pas me blesser. 


	5. Oeil pour oeil

CHAPITRE 5:

Le lendemain.  
La veille, il était partit un grand sourire aux lèvres, et j'étais restée planter là, à sourire. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je réussis à bien dormir. J'étais heureuse. Je crois bien que je ne l'avais plus était depuis un moment déjà. Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. J'étais à l'hôpital et commençais mes visites quotidiennes. La matinée se déroula bien. Je n'avais pas vu Kakashi dans les parages.

A midi j'allais dans un petit resto que je fréquentais souvent. Je vis Iruka assit à une table.  
"Hey, je peux?" lui demandais-je en montrant la chaise.  
"Bien sûr...  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, quelque chose ne va pas?  
\- C'est juste mes élèves... Certains me désespère...  
\- Haha, et simplement sa?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...  
\- Souviens toi de Naruto...  
\- C'est exact" me dit-il avec un sourire. On mangea tranquillement tout en continuant de rire.  
Je me dis que tout aller bien, pour le moment.

Après cela, je décidais de chercher mes disciples. Cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas vu, il fallait tout de même que je les entraînes. J'allais à notre terrain d'entraînement habituel pour voir. Étonnement, ils y étaient.  
"Sensei! Vous êtes de retour!" me cria Aku.  
Je passais donc l'après midi à tester leurs techniques. Ils avaient progressé durant mon absence.

Enfin la fin de la journée. Je rentrais chez moi vers 20h. J'étais épuisée. Je n'avais pas vu Kakashi de la journée. Je me posais sur mon canapé et soupirais. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
J'ouvrais et vis Kakashi. Je lui lançais un grand sourire.  
"Entre.  
\- Pas trop dure ta journée?  
\- Non." Je me sentais comme une vrai idiote à sourire. Il me prit dans ces bras. Ça aller vraiment devenir une habitude alors? Je le laissais faire.  
Tout mon corps se raidit.  
"Ça ne vas pas?" Me demanda-t-il. Je me reculais.  
"Oui tout va bien pourquoi?" J'avais l'air d'une parfaite imbécile à faire un petit rire nerveux.  
Il ria. Il se moquait clairement de moi.  
"Hein?  
\- Tu es tellement adorable." ^^  
Il continuait de rire.  
Il me regardais à présent. Son air était si tendre.  
Il s'approcha de moi, et enleva son masque. (haaaa, le moment tant attendu où il enlève son masque ! :D )  
Il m'embrassait. Il mît ces mains autour de moi et m'enlaçait. J'étais si heureuse. Je lui rendit son étreinte. "Il est beau" pensais-je. J'étais sûrement toute rouge comme à mon habitude.  
Après quelques secondes, il recula et me dit:  
"Je dois partir pour une mission ce soir. Je pars avec Iruka, Azuma et Shikamaru. Je pense que nous serons de retour dans 2 jours.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Promets moi de faire attention." ^^  
Je lui promis et il partit.  
Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Le lendemain.  
Cette nuit là, je réussis à dormir correctement encore une fois. Je me décidais à sortir du lit. J'ouvrais en grand la fenêtre de ma chambre et pris une grande respiration. Aujourd'hui je ne voyais pas mes disciples, je n'étais pas censée non plus aller à l'hôpital mais vu que je n'avais rien à faire, je décidais d'y aller quand même.

Arrivée sur place, j'allais voir quelques patients. J'étais vraiment de bonne humeur. Ma matinée se déroula bien. A midi j'avais vu tous le monde, j'avais donc l'après-midi de libre. J'allais manger en ville dans le resto où j'allais habituellement.  
Pour une fois, je mangeais seule.  
Je pensais à Naruto. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était partit s'entraîner je ne sais où. Je me rendis compte que sans eux, je n'avais vraiment plus personne. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais. Les autres n'étaient pas réellement partit, mais nous étions tous trop occupés pour nous voir encore comme au bon vieux temps. J'étais d'humeur nostalgique. Je chassais ces idées noires et partit me balader en ville.  
Je croisais une vieille dame et l'aidais à porter ces affaires jusqu'à chez elle, elle me remerciait avec un grand sourire. Je continuais de me promener. C'était une belle journée, l'air était bon.

J'allais au parc. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe. Je pensais à Kakashi. Mes joues rougirent légèrement. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Je savais simplement que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, même s'il avait fallut du temps pour que je m'en rende compte. Je m'assoupis.  
Un vent plus frai qu'au moment où je m'étais assoupis me réveilla. Je rentrais donc chez moi.

Le lendemain.  
La routine reprit le dessus à nouveau. Rien de particulier ne se passa. Ma journée fut tout de même épuisante.  
Le soir.  
Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et observais les étoiles par la fenêtre. C'était réellement beau. Tout d'un coup, je sentis une sorte de tension dans l'air, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je me redressais et allais jusqu'au balcon. J'avais une vue immense sur le village. Je regardais l'horizon et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Une énorme bourrasque de vent me fit froid dans le dos. Je me concentrais un instant. Je sentis un chakra très puissant au loin. Il émanait à plusieurs kilomètres.  
Je rentrais en trombe à l'intérieur et claqua la fenêtre. J'attrapais un sac de kunais, ma grande cape, et partis à toute allure vers le bureau du Hokage. Arrivée sur place, je sentais une certaine agitation dans le bureau. Je frappais. J'entendis Tsunade m'autoriser à entrer. En entant dans la pièce, je fus surprise lorsque je vis Saï, Neiji, Yamato et Ino dans le bureau.  
"Sakura, que fais-tu là?  
\- A vous de me le dire.  
\- Bien, joins toi à nous." Je m'avançais entre Saï et Neiji.  
"Ceci est un ordre de mission officiel, il devra rester secret jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous devez tous vous douter pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous."  
L'air était tendu. Je sentais le chakra de Neiji bouillir en lui. Il allait falloir se battre, Neiji ne se mettait pas dans un tel état pour rien.  
"Il y a deux jours j'ai envoyer une équipe sur la piste de Sasuke Uchiwa. Cette équipe est composée de Iruka Umino, Azuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake et Shikamaru Nara."  
Je retenais un hoquet de surprise. Il m'avait caché la vérité, il m'avait mentit. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.  
"Il y a 10 minutes un message est arrivé à Konoha. Ils sont en difficulté. Il n'y avait pas de précision. Nous ne savons ni ce qu'il se passe, ni si il y a des blessés. Nous savons juste qu'ils se sont fait attaquer. Votre mission est d'aller leur porter secours."  
"Bien."  
Sur ces mots, nous partîmes. J'étais encore sous le choc. Je n'avais jamais de mauvais pressentiment pour rien.

Après un certain temps, nous pouvions clairement les voir au loin. Ils avaient engagé un combat. Je vis Kakashi un genou à terre, et les autres en train de voltiger dans les airs pour essayer d'atteindre leur agresseur.  
"Que se passe-t-il?" hurla Neiji.  
Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, nous nous mettions en formation pour parer l'attaque qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur nous. Nous parvenions à disperser ce qui semblait être nos agresseurs au bout de quelques minutes. Ces "agresseurs" n'étaient rien d'autre que de simples ombres.  
Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche de blessés comme à mon habitude et me souvins de Kakashi. Je le vis sur ma droite à une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Je me précipitais vers lui. Il avait était touché au bras et à la jambe. Il était essoufflé. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Ino hurla mon prénom.  
Je me tournais et la vis, les mains pleines de sang, auprès de Iruka.  
Pendant une seconde je cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre.  
Je me précipitais vers eux et Kakashi me suivit du mieux qu'il le pu dans ma course.  
Je me mis auprès du corps de Iruka en face de Ino. Il ne fallait pas que je panique, pas maintenant. Il était sérieusement touché, presque à moitié éventré. Ma respiration se bloqua. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir clairement. La voix de Ino m'appelant ou plutôt me hurlant dessus me ramena à moi même. J'appelais Neiji et lui expliquais qu'il allait me falloir une grosse quantité de chakra. Les minutes passèrent, il avait perdu une quantité énorme de sang. Le fait qu'il soit en vie était un miracle. Après une bonne demi-heure, son état était stable mais il restait dans un état critique.  
"Il faut l'emmener a Konoha, son état est grave" réussis-je à balbutier.

Neiji le porta sur son dos et nous partions vers Konoha en portant et aidant les blessés. Azuma qui n'avait presque rien -et cela tenait plus du miracle que de la chance- portait à moitié Kakashi. Nous foncions donc vers Konoha à la vitesse la plus rapide que nous pouvions dans l'état actuel. 

Nous étions arrivé à Konoha. J'étais rentrée dans l'hôpital en déboulant comme une furie et avec Ino et des médecins ninjas nous mettions Iruka sur un brancard. Roulant à pleine vitesse dans le couloir, j'étais sur Iruka, les jambes de chaque côtés du lit, et je déversais tout le chakra qu'il me restait pour arrêter l'hémorragie. L'heure était grave et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre.  
"On arrive en salle d'opération Sakura, on va prendre le relais" me dit Tsunade qui était arrivé en courant. Azuma qui nous avait suivit m'aida à descendre du brancard lorsqu'un médecin pris ma place pour infuser son chakra à Iruka. Au moment où je mis mon pied au sol, les forces me manquait et je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais péniblement. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais rester dans cet état mais peu importer maintenant il fallait que je retourne auprès des blessés. J'allais dans le couloir, marchais quelques minutes, et sentit le chakra de Kakashi en passant devant une chambre. J'entrais donc dans la pièce. Il était assit sur le bord du lit et un médecin ninja lui soignait le bras. Il avait juste son pantalon et je vis toutes les blessures (majoritairement mineures) qu'il avait sur le torse. Son bras était sérieusement touché mais des soins et du repos suffirait à le remettre sur pieds assez rapidement.  
"Sakura, vous êtes réveillée?" Me demanda le médecin ninja (que je connaissais vaguement).  
Kakashi leva les yeux vers moi. Je revis les images de l'attaque, et surtout le sang. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je serrais la mâchoire et m'approchais de lui.  
"Je prends le relais, aller voir les autres.  
\- Vous êtes sûre? Votre état est faible...  
\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller..."  
Je m'approchais de lui et examinais la blessure. Le médecin avait fait du bon boulot, je n'avais plus qu'à faire le bandage. Je commençais à faire le pansement, mais je ressentais la fatigue dans mes bras, ils me paraissaient lourd.  
"Tu n'es pas blessée?" me demanda-t-il presque timidement.  
"Non, juste fatiguée..."  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. J'attrapais un autre bandage lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poignet.  
"Excuse moi..."  
Je me libérais doucement le poignet et continuais le bandage. Je n'étais clairement pas d'humeur à parler des événements, je n'en avait pas la force.  
"Sakura..." Il insistais malgré tout.  
"J'ai fini ton bandage, un médecin repassera dans la journée pour vérifier que tout va bien, je suppose que les autres sont débordés, je vais les aidés..."  
Je me retournais et fis mine de partir. Il attrapa le dos ma veste. Je m'arrêtais sans me retourner et lui dit:  
"Kakashi, nous parlerons plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment..."  
Sur ces mots, je partis.  
Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir puis m'arrêtais. Je baissais la tête, j'étais vraiment accablée.

"Sakura..."  
On aurait dit la voix d'Iruka. Je levais précipitamment la tête.  
"Nous nous demandions où vous étiez passer, un médecin ma prévenue que vous étiez avec Kakashi... Tout va bien?"  
Ce n'était qu'une infirmière. Ce n'était pas la voix de Iruka, juste une hallucination de mon esprit fatigué.  
"Oui, ça va" mentis-je.  
Je décidais d'aller voir Iruka, j'avais assez traîné comme ça. J'arrivais devant sa chambre. Je pouvais à peine sentir son chakra, il était tellement affaibli. J'entrais et vis une infirmière à son chevet.  
Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air un peu surprise.  
"Désolée, je ne voulait pas vous faire peur..."  
Elle se retourna vers Iruka, posa le porte bloc (fiche d'examens) et s'approcha de moi.  
"Il a besoin de repos, c'est sûr, et il aura surtout besoin de soutien. Pour l'instant son état futur reste indéterminé, on en saura plus à son réveil."  
Je la remerciais pour ces informations et elle partit. Je m'assis à côté du lit, il avait un masque à oxygène et des pansements sur le visage.  
Je restais plantée là, les heures passèrent. Au bout d'un certain temps je me décidais à lui prendre la main. Elle était chaude. Cela me rassura légèrement. Je posais ma tête sur le bord du lit et m'assoupis. 


	6. Disparition

CHAPITRE 6:

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit. Je levais les yeux, Iruka dormait toujours. Je regardais la pendule à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour pouvoir lire l'heure correctement. Il était 2h du matin. Je remarquais que j'avais un plaid sur le dos. Qui était venu? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée? Je ne me préoccupais pas de cela maintenant, et allais changer la poche de perfusion. Je regardais dans le tiroir mais je n'en trouvais pas. Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeais vers une salle de stockage. J'entrais et cherchais une autre poche. Je vis une caisse en contenant. Je m'approchais et en attrapais trois poches, histoire de ne pas avoir à y retourner de si tôt.  
Dans le couloir je croisais une infirmière:  
"Sakura, vous êtes réveillée? Tout va bien?  
\- Oui, je vais changer la perfusion de Iruka.  
\- Pendant que vous dormiez Kakashi est passer voir comment aller Iruka, je lui ai dit que son état était stable, même si nous sommes plutôt inquiet...  
\- Vous avez bien fait de le rassurer, ce n'est pas le moment d'abaisser le moral des troupes" lui répondis-je avant de filer.  
Je retournais dans la chambre, et mis une nouvelle poche de perfusion.  
C'était donc Kakashi qui était venu. Même maintenant, il continuait de veiller sur moi (indirectement).  
Je chassais ces idées et m'approchais du lit. Iruka dormait toujours. Il avait l'air paisible, lorsque que son visage se crispa. Son pouls ne s'était pas accéléré, rien n'avait changer, je ne compris donc pas pourquoi son corps tout entier se raidit. Je me rassis sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui pris la main comme pour le rassurer. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seul une lampe de chevet était allumée.  
J'étais perdue dans mes pensées tout en le regardant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna à peine la tête, et me serra la main à son tour.  
"Sakura..." dit-il péniblement.  
"Chut, je suis là, tout va bien..." lui répondis-je. Il avait mal sans aucun doute.  
"Je vais essayer de te soulager" lui dis-je en me levant pour attraper une dose de morphine. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'il serra ma main plus fort comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne.  
Son regard était tellement triste. Je me rassis.  
"Les autres vont bien, et ton état est stable pour le moment... Ça va aller, tout ira bien" lui dis-je pour le rassurer, et surtout pour qu'il essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Je lui racontais tout ce que je savais sur ce qui s'était passer.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tranquillement vers 8h. Iruka ne s'était pas réveillé. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour. Je fis le tour de l'hôpital tout en prenant soin d'éviter la chambre de Kakashi. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de l'éviter mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la discussion que nous allions inévitablement finir par avoir à un moment ou un autre.  
La journée était rude, j'aidais le médecins ninjas du mieux que je pouvais.  
En fin de journée quelqu'un m'accosta:  
"Sakura, nous sommes débordés ici, tu veux bien aller voir les patients des chambres 502 à 518, c'est l'heure de leur visite quotidienne.  
\- Pas de problème..." lui répondis-je en partant.  
En fait, si, il y avait un problème. Kakashi était dans l'une de ces chambres. ^^'  
Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je vis quelques patients avant d'arriver à la chambre de Kakashi.  
Je frappais et il m'autorisa à entrer, ce que je fis. Il n'avait pas l'air surprit. Il leva simplement les yeux vers moi. Il était assit dans son lit. Vu l'air qu'il avait sur le visage, il n'allait clairement pas bien.  
"Je viens voir tes blessures..." lui dis-je timidement. Il ne répondit pas et s'essaya sur le bord du lit. Je m'approchais et attrapais de quoi changer ces pansements. Je commençais à enlever son bandage. L'air était tendu, j'avais l'estomac noué.  
"Comment te sens-tu?" était la formule habituelle à avoir auprès des patients. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
"Bien" finit-il par répondre d'un air lassé. Il avait limite l'air dépressif mais je chassais cette idée de mon esprit, je refusais clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas... Tout simplement car je savais ce qui n'allait pas.  
Je finis tranquillement de lui refaire ces bandages et pansements.  
Au final, je n'avais pas envie de partir de la pièce, de le laisser seul ici, alors qu'il n'était pas bien. Après un instant où je faisait clairement "semblant" de re ranger se qui était déjà rangé, je finis par lui parler.  
"Kakashi...  
\- Hum?  
\- Parle moi, je vois bien ce qui ne va pas..." Il baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
"Pardonne moi..."  
Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le pardonner pour l'instant.  
"Je voulais te protéger, reprit-il, j'ai mentis en te disant que j'acceptais ce que tu me demandais...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je n'avais pas le courage de te dire non...  
\- Non, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ma décision?  
\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais le laisser te faire du mal une fois de plus?" Cette fois ci, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me répondre.  
(- il est jaloux XD )  
Alors c'était ça. J'avais sûrement cet air idiot sur le visage, un mélange de surprise et de pleins d'émotions à la fois. Je compris à cet instant que quelqu'un tenait réellement à moi. Hormis Naruto bien sûr, mais là c'était différent. (même si à la base Naruto aussi est amoureux d'elle x) )

Il se leva difficilement et me pris dans ces bras. Ma première réaction fut de me laisser faire. Son étreinte était chaleureuse, et j'avais un sentiment de bonheur qui envahissait mon corps tout entier. Mais ma deuxième réaction fut un pas de recul tout en tenant sa veste, je la serrais de mes poings. Je me souvins de l'attaque, de Iruka, de la dangerosité de Sasuke et maintenant j'avais peur, peur de le perdre, peur de perde un être cher à nouveau.  
"Kakashi, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas..." Ces mots devaient lui faire tellement de mal. Je me doutais qu'il voulait une explication et donc je continuais:  
"Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un que j'aime à nouveau, cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas le supporter..." Une fois encore, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mon visage, mais j'essayais de ravaler mes sanglots du mieux que je le pouvais. Je commençais à être confuse, perdue, qu'est ce qui allait ce passer maintenant? Je lâchais sa veste.  
"Sakura...  
\- Je te pardonnes..." Sur ces mots, je me retournais et partis le plus vite possible. Je l'entendis m'appeler à nouveau, le plateau en métal sur la table de chevet tomba, il avait dû essayer de me suivre mais à cause de sa blessure il avait dû tomber et essayer de se rattraper. Je courais presque dans l'hôpital, la tête baissée, je voulais partir d'ici, m'en aller...

Je marchais dans la rue depuis un certain temps maintenant. La nuit était rapidement tomber et je marchais seule, les yeux dans le vide. J'allais en direction du parc. L'air s'était vite rafraîchi mais je n'avais pas le courage de retourner chez moi.  
Quelques lampadaires éclairaient le chemin qui traversait le parc. Malgré le froid, l'atmosphère était paisible.  
Je m'assis sous un grand chêne, perdue dans mes pensées. Un lampadaire situé non loin de l'arbre éclairait l'herbe fraîche, il y avait des lucioles autour de moi. C'était vraiment magnifique. J'étais assise sur mes genoux, je n'avais plus de force dans les bras, ils étaient tombé sur mes jambes, les paumes vers le haut. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. J'essayais de retenir mes sanglots. Un vent léger vint caresser mes cheveux.  
"Sakura!"  
Je levais les yeux et vis Azuma. Il courait vers moi et avait l'air essoufflé.  
"Azuma?  
\- Je te cherchais partout..." Il se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses jambes et reprit son souffle.  
"Qu'y a-t-il?" J'avais clairement les yeux rouges. Il releva la tête, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.  
"Il y a une intrusion dans le village, et on a de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est Sasuke..."  
Je ne sais par quel miracle mes jambes se levèrent d'elles mêmes mais j'étais tellement surprise que je n'y prêtais pas attention. Il m'expliqua brièvement qu'une présence avait était senti près du village, lorsque l'alerte fut sonné, le temps que les renforts arrive sur les lieux, les gardes étaient mal en point. Juste avant qu'Azuma ne fonce me chercher, ils l'avaient apparemment retrouver mais il n'en savait pas plus. C'est comme si mon corps se déplaçait seul. Nous courions à pleine vitesse sur les toits lorsqu'une explosion retentit au loin suivit d'un énorme nuage de fumée. Nous nous arrêtions en posture de défense. Je me rendit compte que l'explosion était proche de l'hôpital. Qu'allait-il faire là-bas?  
Mon visage se figea lorsque je compris qu'il y avait Kakashi. Une seconde explosion retentit, elle résonna un long moment.

Nous arrivions sur les lieux de l'explosion. L'angle du bâtiment principal de l'hôpital était touché, ce n'était que la partie de stockage heureusement. C'est là que je le vis sortir du nuage de fumée. Même à une si grande distance, je pouvais voir ces pupilles rouges sang. Je restais figée 10 secondes tout au plus, mais cela me paru être une éternité.  
Je reprenais mes esprit et fonçais dans l'hôpital. Le combat faisait rage dehors. Il fallait évacuer les malades. Je vis que la majeure partie était déjà en sécurité. Un médecin me cria d'aller vers l'autre côté de l'hôpital pour voir si ils avaient besoin d'aide. J'allais vers la chambre d'Iruka, il avait était évacuer dieu merci. Mais je sentais encore la présence de Kakashi. Je longeais le couloir le plus vite possible. Une secousse énorme fit trembler l'hôpital, je manquais de trébucher. Les lumières clignotèrent. Je me rattrapais contre le mur lorsque j'aperçus Kakashi qui aidait un vieillard. J'allais l'aider, mais une infirmière prit le relais et partit avec le vieillard. Kakashi s'effondra. Je l'aidais à se relever mais une autre secousse frappa le bâtiment.  
Je vis le toit s'effondrer sur nous.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'étais encore à moitié assommée. Un bruit aiguë me transperçait les oreilles, et mon corps ne semblait plus réagir.  
J'avais des décombres sur les jambes mais je parvins à m'en extirper plutôt facilement. Je levais les yeux et vis Kakashi légèrement plus loin. Juste avant que le toit ne s'effondre, il m'avait propulser pour me protéger. Une énorme poutre lui était tomber dessus.

Il était sur le ventre et avait protéger son visage avec ses bras. Je m'approchais difficilement de lui. Il y avait de la poussière en suspension dans l'air qui me brûlait les poumons. Je n'avais clairement pas la force de soulever la poutre. Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche de renfort mais personne. J'étais à genoux à côté de lui, impuissante. Il fallait que je me calme, je sentais déjà mon esprit se troubler, j'allais faire une crise de panique.

Je remarquais du sang sur le bas de ma veste kaki. Je l'écartais et sentis une affreuse douleur. Un piquet de fondation avait dû me toucher dans ma chute. C'était mauvais mais ça n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Je manquais de m'évanouir. Je me rattrapais d'une main sur le sol, je crachais du sang. Je tournais la tête et vis du sang sur le crâne de Kakashi. Je passais ma main sur sa chevelure d'habitude argentée mais qui cette fois-ci avait virée au rouge écarlate par endroit. Ce n'était rien de grave heureusement.  
Je sentais une présence s'approcher de nous, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. C'est lorsque je sentis cette aura si noire que je compris.  
Il avançait, l'air si sûr de lui comme à son habitude. Je pouvais entendre chacun de ces pas, complètement impuissante face à lui, et désemparée. Il avançait jusqu'à nous, je n'avais même pas la force de me mettre debout. Ma blessure me tiraillait tous le ventre. Je serais la mâchoire et fis une grimace de douleur. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, il était à peine à deux mètres de nous. J'étais entre lui et Kakashi.  
Je m'attendais à une attaque ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais à la place, il m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à me relever.

Il me tenait toujours d'une main, j'étais à moitié recroquevillée sur moi même, face à lui et avec un air de surprise, une sacrée surprise même. Que voulait-il? Pourquoi tout cela?  
Je me sentis tomber, je m'étais sûrement évanouie. Il me rattrapa. J'eus à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux et de le sentir contre moi en train de me porter en direction de je ne sais où que je retombais dans les vapes.


	7. Un dernier au revoir

CHAPITRE 7 :

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
"Kakashi!... Kakashi!"  
J'entendis une voix qui m'appelait au loin. J'ouvrais les yeux et sentis une douleur dans mes jambes et dans tout mon torse. J'avais du mal à respirer. Azuma et Saï, qui m'appelaient, s'approchèrent de moi et m'aidèrent à me dégager. Je me mis sur le dos, j'arrivais à mieux respirer.  
"Je vais te sortir de là" me dit Azuma avant d'être rejoint par des médecins ninjas. Je pensais à Sakura et je réussis à peine à prononcer son nom. Après cela, ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillais dans un lit de campement. J'étais dans une tente de campement médical. Azuma fit irruption dans ma chambre improvisée.  
"Hey, comment te sens-tu?  
\- Je pense que ça va...  
\- Le médecin à dit que tu n'avais rien de grave malgré tes blessures d'avant... Je suis content que vous alliez bien toi et Iruka" ^^  
Donc Iruka était sain et sauf... Mais après réflexion, pourquoi n'avait-il pas mentionner Sakura, alors qu'elle avait été clairement plus en danger qu'Iruka car elle, elle se trouvait dans les décombres avec moi...  
Il continua:  
"Il s'est réveillé, et il se sent bien, il devrai bientôt être sur pieds-  
\- Azuma..."  
Il n'affichait pas une mine surprise mais au contraire, une mine sombre. Je le fixait, j'avais clairement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sakura sinon il m'aurait tout de suite dit qu'elle était saine et sauve. Il savait ce que j'allais lui demander.  
"Dit le moi..."  
J'avais la voix qui tremblait.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
"Azuma!"  
J'avais hausser le ton. Je devais savoir, et pendant le laps de temps où il ne me répondait pas, j'imaginais le pire.  
"Elle a disparue...  
\- Comment ça elle a disparue? Que s'est-il passé?  
\- Il l'a enlevé..."  
Non, c'était impossible. Un sentiment de vide m'envahit le corps entier, puis une violente rage. Qu'allait-il lui faire? La torturer? La violer? La tuer? Tous les scénarios possibles défilaient dans ma tête.  
Je tentais de me lever, les blessures à mes jambes n'étaient pas si grave au final. Je serais les dents et me levais.  
"Kakashi, rallonges toi" me dit-il en m'attrapant "tu ne peux pas y aller."  
C'est ce qu'on va voir pensais-je.  
"Tsunade te l'interdit.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Elle a interdit toute poursuite à cet enlèvement aux vues de la situation jugée trop risquée...  
\- Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle est risquée pour Sakura?!  
\- Calme toi!  
\- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, vous allez l'abandonner comme ça ?!  
\- Tu crois qu'on a le choix peut-être?!  
\- Oui! On a toujours le choix!"  
J'étais assis sur le bord du lit. J'étais tellement en colère.  
"Kakashi, sa suffit" me dit une voix venant de l'entrée de la tente.  
C'était Tsunade.  
"Je sais que la situation est compliquée mais je t'en prie, ne la complique pas...  
\- Alors je dois juste laisser tomber?  
\- Juge la situation par toi même, tu sais de quoi il est capable, non?!  
\- Oui, justement, je ne peux pas laisser Sakura avec ce monstre! Ce qu'il va lui infliger..."  
(Je vous rassure, pas de viol et rien de se genre, faut juste qu'il soit un peu motivé pour bouger son cul et la sauver XD )

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
J'ouvrais les yeux. L'endroit où je me trouvais était sombre et n'avait pas de fenêtre. Cela sentait mauvais, une odeur forte de terre. J'essayais de m'asseoir mais une légère douleur au ventre m'empêcha. Je me rappelais de l'attaque, de l'effondrement... De Kakashi. Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Où se trouvait-il? Je devais sortir d'ici, mais je me rappelais de Sasuke. Il devait être dans les parages.  
Je remarquais un plateau sur la table de chevet. Il y avait un bol fumant dessus ce qui signifiait qu'il venait d'être posé. J'examinais de plus près la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il n'y avait pas grand chose: le lit où je me trouvais, la table de chevet avec une petite lampe dessus, une chaise à l'opposé de la chambre, une armoire et une lampe sur pied. Les murs était foncés, et vu l'odeur de terre, je devais être dans un souterrain ou une cave.

Je me penchais et attrapais le bol, s'était de la soupe miso. Mon plat préféré? C'était donc bien lui...  
Après avoir bu (goulûment je l'avoue :3 ), je décidais d'examiner ma blessure.  
J'avais repris quelque force donc je pourrais sans doute réussir à me soigner. Je levais mon t-shirt et sentis un bandage. Je le relevais plus haut et passais ma main dessus. Il était bien fait, et ma blessure était sans doute propre car le pansement l'était. Lorsque j'entendis du bruit venant de l'extérieur de la chambre.  
Tout mon corps se crispa.  
J'écarquillais les yeux en le voyant rentrer. Il était encore dans l'ombre, mais je pouvais sentir sa présence pesante dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, il m'avait enlevée, soignée et même donner à manger. Que voulait-il?

"Comment te sens-tu?"  
Je réussis à bredouiller quelques mots:  
"Ça va..."  
Il ne répondit que d'un simple acquiescement de la tête. J'avais peur. Je tentais de retenir mon corps de trembler.  
"Où sommes nous?" fut la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de ma bouche. Il releva la tête, il me regardait droit dans le yeux, cela me glaçait encore plus le sang.  
"A l'abri."  
Je n'osais pas lui poser plus de question, mais il fallait que je saches ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il fit demi-tour.  
"Attends." Il s'arrêta.  
"Pourquoi je suis ici?"  
Il repartit et sortit de la chambre.  
"Sasuke!" Je le rappelais en vain. Pourquoi ne me répondit-il pas?

Toute la semaine se déroula ainsi, il venait m'apporter à manger, et j'avais peur. Je lui posais des questions, il les évitait à chaque fois. Je croyais devenir folle. Ma blessure était quasi totalement guérie, il fallait que je sortes d'ici.  
(J'ai pas fait la semaine en détails car ce qui est important arrive après ;p ) 

(Point de vue de Kakashi) vers 12h.  
Une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle avait disparue et toujours rien. J'avais passé la semaine à tourner en rond chez moi, et à broyer du noir. J'étais surveillé, sûrement car Tsunade savait que je voulais y aller. Mais ce n'était pas ces vulgaires gardes mal cachés qui allait m'en empêcher de toute façon. Je n'avais toujours pas de plan pour la retrouver, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer d'attendre et j'allais finir par foncer dans le tas.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Azuma, il me demanda si je voulais aller voir Iruka avec lui.  
J'acceptais. Il fallait lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passer.  
Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'hésitais un moment avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Iruka. J'avais envie de le revoir, de voir qu'il allait bien, mais entendre ce qui s'est passé de A à Z, c'était compliquer. Je me sentais déjà assez impuissant face à cette situation, je n'avais pas envie de craquer et de m'énerver devant Iruka.  
J'entrais finalement.  
"Yo, comment sa va?" ^^  
Il avait l'air plutôt en forme.  
"Un peu perdu mais sa va. ^^  
\- Content que tu te sois enfin réveillé.  
\- hum..."  
Il semblait un peu distrait, à quoi pensait-il? Lui avait-on déjà dit sur les événements précédents?  
"Qu'y a-t-il?  
\- Je suis inquiet...  
\- A propos de quoi?  
\- Sakura... Elle n'est toujours pas venue me voir, et la connaissant, elle aurait été là depuis longtemps... Kakashi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"  
Son raisonnement était juste. Elle aurait été là depuis longtemps. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise, ou plutôt me laissais tomber. Après un moment, je réussis à bredouiller une explication à l'absence de Sakura:  
"Elle a disparue...  
\- Quoi? Mais que s'est-il passé?!  
\- Après être rentré au village, Sasuke nous a attaqué ici. Il est venu au village, et l'a kidnappé... Cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle et Tsunade nous a formellement interdit d'aller la chercher...  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais toujours là?!  
\- Mais Tsunade-  
\- Oh comme si un ordre du Hokage pouvait t'arrêter, non?! Tu l'as toujours dit toi même, ne jamais abandonner!"  
Il n'avait pas tord, et j'avais moi même envie de la chercher, mais comment?  
\- Il me faut un plan...  
\- On va en trouver un... Azuma?  
\- Oui."  
Ils savaient exactement quoi faire pour se parler comme ça.

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
Aujourd'hui, comme depuis plusieurs jours, il entra et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

"Attends..." Il s'arrêta comme la première fois où je voulu lui parler. "Je t'en prie ne pars s'il te plait" pensais-je.  
"Est-ce que je vais bientôt sortir d'ici?" Pas de réponse.  
"Je veux sortir d'ici."  
Il tourna à peine la tête.  
"Je refuse."  
Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée dans cette pièce, sans même un rayon de soleil.  
"Pourquoi je suis là? Et réponds moi cette fois s'il te plaît..."  
Je m'étais levée du lit, j'étais debout à côté de celui-ci.  
Il était dos à moi, à moitié éclairé par la lampe à côté de la porte. Il ne répondit pas. Je serrais les poings.  
"Réponds moi Sasuke, je n'en peux plus de ton silence, quel était ton but en m'amenant ici?! Hein, qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin?!"  
J'étais tellement en colère.

"Toi."  
"Hum?" fut le seul son qui réussit à sortir de ma bouche.  
Il se retourna, et me regardait. Je voulais détourner le regard, mais je n'en n'eus pas la force. Je n'avais jamais pu détourner le regard face à lui, pas une seule fois depuis tant de temps...  
Il s'approcha de moi et essaya de me prendre dans ces bras. Je reculais mais j'étais à présent dos contre le mur.  
"Non, arrête! Ne me touche pas!"  
Je me débattais en essayant de le tenir à distance de moi, mais finis par me laisser faire. Je n'avais jamais eu la force de le repousser après tout.  
"T'as pas le droit, t'as pas le droit après tout le mal que t'as fait, après tout le mal que tu m'as fait!"  
Je le poussais violemment. Il recula de quelques pas.  
"Et tu continues de me faire du mal après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait?!" Je détournais la tête. Pour la première fois, je me sentais libre, libre de lui dire non, de lui dire stop.  
"Ramène moi à Konoha...  
Et ne reviens plus jamais."

"C'est ce que tu veux?  
-Non, je veux arrêter de souffrir...  
-... D'accord, mais je veux une dernière chose, un dernier au revoir."  
Il s'approcha de moi, me prit la tête délicatement puis m'embrassa.  
Je me laissais faire, une dernière fois.  
Après un baiser langoureux (trop cliché XD ), il recula sa tête mais ces mains retenaient toujours ma tête. Je le regardais, et je pensais que se serait sûrement la dernière fois.  
"Au revoir Sakura."  
Il activa ces pupilles si sanglantes.  
"Oublie moi, oublie tout de moi, de nos moments ensembles, de nos joies, de nos peines, de tes sentiments pour moi. Oublie tout. Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé, et on ne s'est pas embrasser... Tu seras heureuse, tu vivras ta vie, et tu ne me retrouveras jamais. Et si nos chemins venaient à se recroiser un jour, tu détourneras simplement le regard, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu."  
Je pleurais. Je voulais hurler, le repousser de toutes mes forces, lui dire non à tout ceci. Je voulais qu'il arrête de me faire du mal, c'est certain, mais pas comme ça.  
L'instant d'après, ce fut le trou noir, le vide immense. 


	8. Souvenirs manquants

CHAPITRE 8 :

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
Un plan avait été mit en place, si on peut appeler ça un plan. ^^'  
Azuma, Saï et moi-même étions partit du village à l'aube. Il devait être midi. Nous nous étions arrêter dans une petite auberge aux alentours de Konoha pour manger, et chercher quelques informations auprès de paysans, si ils n'avaient pas vu quelque chose de bizarre. Azuma était au bar à discuter avec un bûcheron. J'étais assis à une table, j'attendais avec Saï.  
Lorsqu'un ninja, de Konoha apparemment, fit irruption dans la salle, il était essoufflé.  
"Kakashi!" cria-t-il.  
Il me regardait fixement tout en reprenant son souffle. Il s'était passé quelque chose.  
"Sakura!" cria-t-il à nouveau.

Il nous expliqua sur le chemin qu'un paysan l'avait ramener, sous l'ordre d'un inconnu bien évidemment. Il n'en savait pas plus, même pas sur son état de santé. Lorsqu'il finit d'expliquer le peu de chose qu'il savait sur la situation, je fonçais plus vite que les autres. J'étais presque arrivé au village. Je m'arrêtais au pied d'un arbre et invoquais les 7 chiens ninjas.  
"Pakkun, je veux que vous vous répartissiez autour du village, si il y a la moindre trace d'un ennemi ou de quelqu'un de suspect, vous prévenez les gardes. Restez aux aguets, je veux un rapport toutes les heures.  
\- Ok, c'est parti."  
Il fallait que je sécurise la zone, cette fois-ci je ne prendrais pas de risque.

Je passais la porte du village. Je détalais à toute vitesse dans les rues, et me dirigeais vers l'hôpital, là où elle devait sûrement être.  
J'arrivais à l'hôpital et demandais à l'accueil si Sakura était là. Une infirmière me répondit qu'elle venait d'être transportée en isolement. Je me dépêchais.  
J'arrivais dans un couloir et sentis sa présence non loin de là. Je vis deux gardes devant une porte. Il n'y avait aucune autre présence à cet étage je conclut donc qu'elle était là. Était-elle blessée? Que s'était-il passé? Tellement de questions fusait dans mon esprit.  
Je m'approchais d'eux:  
"Je suis Hatake Kakashi, je viens voir Sakura Haru-  
\- Toute visite à été interdite par ordre du Hokage."  
Non, j'avais besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle allait bien.  
"Je vous en prie, je dois passer..  
\- Vous feriez mieux de partir."  
Peu m'importait maintenant, je devais la voir. Je les poussais et tenter d'ouvrir la porte (Oula le rebelle, il a perdu son sang froid XD ) mais ils m'attrapèrent avant que je ne pus atteindre la poignée. Ils me retenaient de chaque côté par les bras.  
Je me débattais lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était Tsunade.  
"Je veux la voir!" hurlais-je.  
C'est là que je la vis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, au fond de la pièce sur un lit. Elle avait l'air paisible, prise d'un sommeil profond.  
"Kakashi, calme toi...  
\- Non, je veux la voir ! Tsunade!"  
J'avais beau la supplier (supplier? Kakashi ne t'abaisse pas à sa! x) ), mais elle ne changea pas d'avis.  
Je me débattais de toutes mes forces mais les colosses me retenaient avec une telle puissance. Et même avec tout ce vacarme, elle restait endormi sur son lit.  
Ils finirent par me donner un coup pour m'assommer.  
Je m'écroulais sur le sol. 

A mon réveil, à l'infirmerie, j'étais seul. Je me frottais le visage histoire de me sortir de ma léthargie. J'attrapais ma veste et sortais.  
Je savais que retourner en isolement pour retenter de la voir ne servirait à rien, je décidais donc d'aller voir Tsunade.

Je marchais trop lentement à mon goût mais je ne pouvais pas courir, j'avais accumuler trop de fatigue. J'arrivais enfin devant son bureau. Je frappais et elle m'autorisa à entrer, ce que je fis.  
"Ha, tu es là...  
\- Hum."  
Elle avait toujours autant de paperasse sur son bureau. Elle ne me dit rien, s'est-il passer quelque chose?  
"Tsunade-  
\- Tu es autorisé à aller la voir."  
Elle avait l'air sérieuse. J'étais tellement heureux et déjà impatient.  
Je me penchais en avant pour la saluer.  
"Mais tu dois savoir une chose..."  
Je m'attendais déjà au pire avant qu'elle ne pu dire autre chose.  
"Il s'est passer quelque chose..."  
Vraiment les pires scénarios défilaient dans ma tête.  
"Sasuke lui a effacer la mémoire. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, et après une recherche plus approfondie, elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de Sasuke. Elle ne sait plus qui il est... Il a sûrement utilisé ses pupilles..."  
Je me redressais. (ouai en fait il a buger alors il était resté pencher en avant x) )  
"Pour le moment je compte ne rien faire pour changer cela et attendre pour voir comment évolue son état.  
-Bien."

Pourquoi? Que s'étaient-ils dit pour qu'il lui fasse cela? Je pensais qu'il l'avait sûrement fait contre son grès.  
"Ne perd pas de temps, vas-y."  
Je la remerciais, sortis tranquillement du bâtiment, puis fonça en direction de l'hôpital.

J'arrivais devant sa chambre un peu essoufflé. J'attrapais la poignée. J'hésitais un instant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
Je finis par rentrer. Elle étais réveillée et assise dans le lit. Elle tourna la tête et me fis un grand sourire. Mon cœur bâtais la chamade.  
"Kakashi" ^^  
Je m'approchais du lit. Elle ouvrit les bras en grand pour que je lui fasse un câlin. On aurait dit une enfant avec ce superbe sourire aux lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manquer. Le fait que Sasuke lui avait effacer la mémoire l'avait apparemment changer. Elle avait l'air... heureuse. Je pensais que ce sourire qu'elle m'avait adressé quand j'étais rentré dans la pièce était un vrai, il n'était pas forcé. Je n'avais pas vu un tel sourire sur son visage depuis longtemps. Je fermais les yeux et respirais son odeur à pleins poumons.

"Contente que tu sois enfin là. Tsunade m'a dit que je pourrais sortir quand tu serais là"  
Je reculais et la regardais dans les yeux. Oui, quelque chose avait vraiment changé en elle, même si elle était restée la même au fond.

"On y va?" ^^  
Elle avait l'air moins tourmentée. C'est vrai que je n'appréciais pas vraiment ce côté d'elle car il l'a faisait souffrir en quelque sorte, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle change. Bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle arrête de souffrir mais si cela affectait sa personnalité, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Nous partîmes de l'hôpital après que j'eus signé la décharge. Elle avait l'air normale sur le trajet. Je la ramenais chez elle.

Nous arrivions. Elle ouvrit les stores, et décidait de passer le balai car elle n'avait été là depuis longtemps et trouvait qu'il y avait de la poussière.  
Elle détestait passer le balais.  
"Sakura, tout va bien?"  
Elle passait le balai alors qu'elle avait toujours dit que c'était inutile, et que perdre son temps pour cela était futile.  
"Oui, pourquoi? ^^  
\- Comme ça..."  
Je ne pensais pas que lui effacer la mémoire l'affecterait à ce point. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais j'avais peur que sa personnalité ne change. (ce sont les détails qui font l'ensemble) Il fallait que j'en parle à Tsunade.  
Je l'aidais à ranger puis parti. Je remarquais d'autres détails chez elle qui avaient changé, hormis sa manière de sourire, son attitude générale était plus "légère".

Le soir-même j'allais voir Tsunade.  
"Il y a un problème?  
\- C'est Sakura. Elle a changé... Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, certaines de ces convictions ont changées, des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites ou dites auparavant... Enfin, je trouve que son attitude général a changée..."  
Elle fit sa fameuse grimace qui voulait dire qu'elle savait quelque chose mais que ce n'était pas bon signe.  
"Je m'en doutais... En effaçant sa mémoire, il a aussi affecté sa personnalité.  
-Que faut-il faire?  
-Pour l'instant rien... Nous allons attendre pour voir comment la situation évolue...  
-Et dans le cas où les choses s'aggravent?"  
Elle avait l'air si sérieuse.  
"Et bien il faudra retrouver Sasuke pour qu'il annule sa technique car ton sharingan n'y pourra rien."  
(Technique? C'est pas bizarre?)

Après cette discussion, je retournais voir Sakura. Je frappais mais personne ne répondit. Je décidais d'entrer pour voir si tout allait bien.  
"Sakura?"  
Je la vis assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle avait l'air pensive. Je m'approchais et m'accroupis face à elle. Elle regardait le sol avec un regard vide.  
"Sakura? Ça ne va pas?...  
\- J'ai... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose, quelque chose d'important mais je ne sais pas quoi...  
\- Ce n'est rien... Aller viens, on va manger en ville, ça te changera les idées." ^^  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en souvienne, je ne voulais pas, mais j'étais tiraillé car je ne voulais pas que cela la tourmente.  
A peine sortit, elle redevint souriante, comme si elle avait déjà oublier l'instant d'avant.  
J'essayais de faire abstraction de ça.  
On mangea chez Ichiraku. On rigola bien, et elle me raconta même des petites anecdotes sur Naruto. Après cela, nous fîmes le tour du village. Il y avait des stands où elle s'arrêtait à chaque fois avec les yeux brillants. Elle paraissait si heureuse.

La soirée passa tranquillement. Puis nous décidions de rentrer.  
"Haaa, qu'est ce qu'on s'est bien amusé" me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres à peine rentré.  
"Je vais à la douche."  
Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Je décidais d'aller voir à la cuisine si elle avait de quoi déjeuner pour le lendemain.  
Après cela, j'attendis dans la cuisine qu'elle finisse pour que je puisse lui dire au revoir, lorsque je pensais que cela faisait un moment que l'eau ne coulait plus. J'allais vers la salle de bain mais personne.  
J'entrais dans la chambre.  
"Sakura?"  
Elle était figée face au cadre sur sa table de chevet. Le fameux cadre où trônais la photo de l'équipe 7.  
"Tu vas bien?"  
Elle ne répondit pas. Je m'approchais d'elle.  
"Sakura?"  
Elle se tourna vers moi. Des larmes coulait sur son visage.  
"Qui est-ce?" me demanda-t-elle avec une faible voix.  
"C'est...  
-Kakashi, dis le moi..."  
Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer?  
"Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir..."  
L'expression sur son visage me suppliait.  
"Kakashi... Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler et pourtant... je pleure."  
Elle était clairement confuse, elle devait cherchaer dans ces souvenirs les plus lointain dans son enfance, mais elle ne devait sûrement rien trouver.  
Elle redressa la tête.  
"Kakashi..."  
Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je la serrais dans mes bras.  
"Dis-le moi... Je me sens tellement vide, j'ai un sentiment de solitude qui m'envahit et je ne sais même pas pourquoi..."  
Elle pleurait. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.  
"Calmes-toi, ça va aller..."

Se soir là, elle passa la nuit à pleurer dans mes bras. Je me sentais tellement impuissant.


	9. Savoir dire au revoir

CHAPITRE 9:

Le matin je la laissais seule chez elle pour aller chez le Hokage. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

"Donc tu me dis que ce que je redoutais est arrivé?  
-Oui...  
-Bon, je vais mettre en place une équipe de recherche.  
-Est ce que je peux en faire partie?  
-Tu es sûr de vouloir en faire partie? Tu ne préférerais pas rester avec elle?  
-Je suis impuissant face à elle, tout ce que je peux faire pour l'aider est le ramener à Konoha.  
-Tu es conscient que tu es la seule personne en qui elle a une confiance absolue?  
-Il y a Iruka aussi...  
-Pas comme ça... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle te fait confiance corps et âme, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester?  
Je réfléchis un moment. Elle avait raison, mais je sais qu'elle trouverais du soutient auprès d'Iruka. Je ne voulais simplement pas rester là et la voir souffrir. Je fuyais clairement.  
"J'en suis sûr.  
-Bien, je te charge de trouver une équipe, vous partirez ce soir."

Je décidais d'aller voir Iruka pour le prévenir. Il comprit la situation et me promit de veiller sur elle.  
Bien, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver une équipe.  
Je finis par trouver Saï, Azuma et Shikamaru. Ils étaient tous trois d'accord pour me suivre. On s'était donc donné rdv à la porte sud de Konoha.

Je passais chez Sakura. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce matin. J'étais parti en voleur car elle dormait. Il fallait maintenant que j'aille m'excuser et que je lui explique mon départ.  
Je montais les escaliers qui menait jusqu'à chez elle mais je m'arrêtais devant la porte. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire?  
Je me décidais finalement à frapper.  
Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle paraissait fatiguée.  
"Kakashi" ^^  
Elle esquissa un léger sourire puis me dit d'entrer, ce que je fit.  
"Comment te sens-tu?  
-Ça va." ^^  
Elle avait l'air moins triste que la veille mais on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.  
"J'ai une mission ce soir, je dois partir..."  
Elle fit une légère grimace.  
"Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais... Quelques jours ou plusieurs semaines, je n'en sais rien, mais je te promets de faire au plus vite..."  
Je la pris dans mes bras. J'étais si bien contre elle, j'aurai voulu que cela ne s'arrête pas. Mais il fallait que j'y aille, pour elle.  
"Ça va aller, Iruka reste au village-  
\- Tu vas me manquer..." me coupa-t-elle.

Elle recula son visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle pleurait, encore. Je compris que Sasuke l'avait en quelques sortes endurci. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal, et à chaque fois, à chaque épreuves qu'il lui faisait subir, elle s'était relevée plus forte. J'avais envie de rester car je savais qu'elle se sentait seule mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre.  
J'abaissais mon masque et l'embrassais. Je sentis une de ces larmes couler. Je la serrais dans mes bras une dernière fois et partis.

(Un moment après)  
Cela faisait 2 semaines que nous étions partit du village et toujours aucune trace de Sasuke. A croire qu'il avait définitivement disparu. Toutes les pistes que nous avions eu ne nous avez menée à rien. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.  
"Kakashi, j'ai une idée mais tu ne vas pas aimer..." finit par me dire Azuma. Nous étions dans une petite auberge dans un village voisin à Konoha. Il commençait à faire nuit et nous venions de passer à table.  
"Quoi?  
\- Au lieu de courir après Sasuke, faisons le venir à nous.  
\- Et que proposes-tu?  
\- Faisons circuler une fausse information...  
\- Et laquelle?  
\- Que Sakura est morte."  
Je fronçait les sourcils.  
"Réfléchis bien, il tiens clairement à elle, lorsqu'il apprendra sa mort, il voudra revenir au village pour vérifier l'info.  
\- Ce n'est pas bête... Et comment faisons-nous?  
\- Retournons au village et parlons-en au Hokage premièrement, puis nous enverrons un message à tous les ninjas en mission, ils ne sauront pas que c'est un canular. L'info finira bien par se répandre et arriver aux oreilles de Sasuke."  
J'acceptais. Ce n'était pas totalement idiot mais il fallait s'attendre au pire. Comment allait-il réellement réagir?

Le lendemain, à l'aube, nous partîmes donc en direction du village.  
(je passe les détails, c'est chiant XD )

Tsunade avait accepté l'idée d'Azuma. Nous avions mit Sakura en sécurité et camouflé son chakra pour qu'il ne le sente pas. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre.

Deux jours passèrent lorsqu'un indic nous signala sa présence près du village. Je savais qu'il irait directement chez elle, nous étions donc camouflé aux alentours de son appartement.  
La nuit tombé, il arriva. Il sauta du toit jusque sur son balcon. J'étais dans l'appartement de la rue d'en face, et je pouvais clairement sentir son aura si sombre. Il entra par la porte-fenêtre. Je le vis aller vers la table de chevet. Il devait sûrement regarder la photo de l'équipe 7. C'est moi qui donnerais le signal pour l'assaut mais je voulais attendre encore un peu. Il contourna le lit et alla vers le bureau. Il y avait sa robe de nuit posé sur la chaise de bureau. C'était son habitude de la poser là. Elle trouvait que c'était plus pratique que de la ranger et de la ressortir chaque jour. Il l'a prit et la sentit. Je ressentait tellement de dégoût pour lui, tout ce mal qu'il avait fait à Sakura... (- il rage là XD )  
Je fis le signal pour donner l'assaut (une légère onde de chakra que je dispersais dans l'air).  
Deux ninjas surgirent par la fenêtre de la pièce et deux autres par la porte. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il tenta de riposter en lançant quelques kunais.  
J'arrivais dans la pièce.  
"Tu sais que tu es encerclé, n'engage pas le combat Sasuke."  
Il me fixait de ses yeux rouges sang. Il se laissa faire. Ils l'agenouillèrent et lui passèrent des menottes pour bloquer le chakra (je sais pas comment les nommer, mais le principe est simple, elles empêchent le chakra de circuler correctement dans les mains ce qui empêche toute technique).  
Je sais que ça n'aller pas être très efficace sur lui mais c'était un début.  
"Alors c'est vrai?"  
Je ne répondis pas. Si je lui disais que non, il allait sans doute se débattre et fuir, mais si je répondais que oui, je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir.  
Nous l'emmenions dans une des salles où l'on retenait les prisonniers. Nous avions mit en place un dispositif de sécurité maximal.

Il fallait à présent que je trouves quoi dire à Sakura. Elle devrait se trouver face à un homme dont elle ne se souvient pas, et elle devrait se "laisser faire". Elle était dans le bureau du Hokage en attendant que je viennes la chercher.

"Ça y est..."  
Elle était assise près du bureau. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un visage remplit de peur et de tristesse.

Nous marchions à présent en direction de la cellule où l'on retenait Sasuke. Arrivé devant la porte, je m'arrêtais.  
"Tu verras, sa va aller...  
-Kakashi..."  
Elle attrapa le bas de ma veste kaki.  
"Je sais... Tout ira bien." Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me paraissait si faible et innocente à ce moment là, une Sakura que je ne connaissais pas. Face aux autres, elle se montrait toujours forte et courageuse même si elle pleurait souvent. Elle était forte. Sa seule faiblesse fut Sasuke. Et il en avait profité, il l'avait détruite au plus profond d'elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et j'attendais donc dans le couloir avec Shizune.

(Point de vue de Sakura)  
Pour une fois, j'osais me l'avouer: j'étais terrorisée. J'entrais dans la pièce.  
Je vis cette homme que je ne connaissais pas, ou en tout cas dont je ne me souvenais pas. Il était dos à moi mais il se retourna lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière moi dans un énorme fracas. Je me sentais prise au piège.

Il me regarda un instant puis s'avança. Mes mains et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. J'avais confiance en Kakashi lorsqu'il me disait que cette homme m'aiderait, mais comment?  
Puis je me souvins de la photo dans ma chambre. Nous avions l'air proche à l'époque, mais la personne qui se trouvait face à moi dégageait un chakra puissant et sombre. Comment avait-il pu devenir si sombre?  
Il s'approchait trop près à mon goût. Je fis deux ou trois pas de recul et j me retrouvais dos au mur. Il s'approcha tellement que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Bizarrement, cette scène me parut familière.  
Il attrapa délicatement une de mes mèches de cheveux et la caressa.  
"Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, cela serait impossible..."  
J'étais vraiment confuse mais c'était comme si mon corps lui faisait confiance en quelque sorte.  
Tout à coup, il appuya une de ces mains à côté de moi et de l'autre il caressa mon visage. Ces pupilles si rouges étaient plongées dans mes yeux.  
"Souviens-toi."

Ce fut un choc, comme si je naissais à nouveau. (c'est quoi sa ?! Sa sort d'où cette expression ?! XD )  
Je ressentais une telle pression dans ma poitrine.  
Ça y est, je me souviens. (Italique)  
J'écarquillais les yeux, et des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche tellement j'étais surprise.  
Je restais quelques secondes comme cela. Je revoyais tous les souvenirs qu'il m'avait enlevé. De notre première rencontre à notre dernière en passant par tous les rires, toutes les larmes, les missions, les disputes et tous l'espoir qu'il m'avait souvent retiré.  
Je me sentais vidée de mes forces. Ma main retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue se poser sur ma bouche.  
"Sasuke..."  
Il était toujours face à moi, son souffle me caressant doucement le visage. Ma tête se posa au creux de son cou.  
"Je te pardonne..."  
Pourquoi est-ce que je finissais toujours par le pardonner? Moi-même je n'avais pas la réponse. Au début je croyais que c'était par amour, mais avec le temps, je pense que j'avais finit par commencer à le détester.  
Je me reculais pour voir encore une fois son visage.  
"Au revoir Sakura..." me chuchota-t-il.  
"Encore un au revoir" pensais-je.

"Attends.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne changerais pas d'avis...  
-Alors comment est ce que ça va se finir? Je te pourchasserais encore et tu continueras de me fuir? Tu veux vraiment que ça se finisse comme ça ? Car je suis à bout de force...  
-Comprends bien une chose Sakura: je ne reviendrais jamais, alors cesse de me courir après, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'abandonnes jamais, mais ce n'est pas une qualité chez toi... Alors laisses moi partir."  
Il fit un pas de recul. Je me mordis la lèvre.  
"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu partes? Hein?! Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné Naruto et moi?! Hein?! Ta vrai famille c'était nous, et tu nous as abandonné!"  
Kakashi entra comme une furie dans la pièce sûrement à cause des cris. J'étais sérieusement en colère. Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur Sasuke lorsque Kakashi me retenu.  
"Non! Lâches-moi!  
-Au revoir...  
-Non, Sasuke!"  
Il fit mine de sortir de la pièce.  
Kakashi me serra un peu plus fort.  
"Sakura calmes-toi!  
-Non!..."  
Je me débattais mais en vain. (T'a vu la force qu'il a aussi Kakashi XD )  
Je me laissais tomber au sol finalement. Kakashi me serrait dans ces bras lorsque je m'évanouis. Le sharingan ne laissait pas ces victimes indifférentes et il m'avait vidé de mes forces.

(Point de vue de Kakashi)  
Shizune qui était restée plantée près de la porte laissa Sasuke partir. De toute façon il n'avait plus sa place parmi nous.

"Elle aura besoin de toi, retiens la... Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira."  
Je n'étais pas heureux qu'il soit le premier à avoir pu l'aider mais il était aussi le premier à lui faire du mal.  
"Kakashi... C'est mieux si elle me déteste, elle souffrira moins."  
Au moins, nous étions d'accord sur ce point. Il partit et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de partir du village.

"Ça y est, il est définitivement partit" me dit Shizune alors que je portais Sakura.  
"Je ne crois pas..."  
Elle dormait profondément, elle aurait besoin de repos.  
Je marchais à présent dans ce long couloir. Sakura était à nouveau elle-même, une fille qui avait trop souffert, mais surtout une fille qui n'abandonnait jamais.  
Je savais qu'à son réveil il faudrait que je lui parle, et je savais que cette fois ci encore cela serait en vain.

Le lendemain.  
(Point de vue de Sakura)  
Je me réveillais pour une énième fois à l'hôpital. Kakashi était là, assit sur une chaise.  
"Hey..."  
Je me frottais les yeux et me mis en position assise.  
"Comment te sens-tu?  
-Kakashi?  
-Hum?"  
Je regardais par la fenêtre. Il était sûrement déjà loin.  
"Je ne compte plus le ramener au village..."  
Un silence s'installa dans ma pièce.  
"Mais si je le croise à nouveau, je l'arrêterais."  
Je regardais toujours par la fenêtre. Le silence régnait toujours mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas insupportable, il était même apaisant, comme pour marquer une pause ou plutôt pour marquer la fin. La fin de quoi? La fin d'un manque, la fin de la douleur dans ma poitrine que je supportais au quotidien.  
Il acquiesça.

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre (un peu plus long que les précédents), je vous posterais un petit bonus (ou une sorte de suite à cette fin) ^^ j'espère que ma fic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et merci à ma bêta-reader ! :D


	10. Bonus

10 ans plus tard.

Une jeune fille allongée dans l'herbe observait le ciel d'un air rêveur. Son nom s'éleva dans les airs, elle se leva et se retourna. Elle aperçu alors sa mère et son père, courra vers eux et se jeta au cou de son père.  
"Cela fait trois fois que l'on t'appelle ? . Tu es aussi distraite que ta mère. ^^  
\- Kakashi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !"  
Kakashi adressa un sourire rieur à Sakura. A cause de son masque  
elle ne le voyait pas mais elle arrivait toujours à savoir quand il riait.  
"Ah bon? Maman aussi était comme moi?  
-Oh oui ma ?.  
\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ton père m'a très bien soignée, dit en souriant Sakura.  
-Mais... Je ne veux pas être soignée moi! s'indigna la petite.  
Les deux parents éclatèrent de rire devant son air buté. La famille partit en écoutant la jeune ? qui ne cessait de dire à ses parents d'arrêter de rire.

Non loin de là, des feuilles bougèrent. Une ombre se retira en silence, ses deux yeux rouges toujours brillants.


End file.
